Road Not Taken
by Leslie4
Summary: Willow finds a mirror that leads to a reality that is not her own. WGiles Complete!
1. Default Chapter

Part 1

Willow sat under the tree that shaded Tara's grave. It had been months since her murder and Willow's training with the coven. She still missed her but the pain was a dull ache instead of a gaping hole in her soul.

At first Willow wasn't going to return to Sunnydale. She thought the memories would be too much. Everything would remind her of Tara and she wasn't sure she could handle it. Giles had convinced her to come back. He had told her it was seeing Jenny everywhere that gave him comfort after her murder.

Giles had been right, instead of it being horrible reminders of Tara it had been gentle memories. Every place where she saw Tara was a gentle reminder of the love they shared not a horrible ache of loss.

Getting back into the routine of things helped too. After every "adventure" with Buffy and Xander she would come to Tara's grave and tell her what she did. 

She knew Tara wasn't there in the grave, that her spirit had moved on and that she was already aware of what Willow did but this helped Willow. A place to come to talk to Tara. She missed their long walks and conversations. She didn't think even with time that she would get over missing that.

Willow had moved on. She had even tentatively begun to date. Both male and female but no one had clicked. She'd had a rebound relationship but that had quickly faded.

A twig snapped behind her and she turned to see Xander standing there.

"Sorry, Wills. Didn't mean to interrupt."

"That's okay. I was just finishing up."

Willow softly touched Tara's name and stood up. She slipped her hand through Xander's arm and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked through the cemetery.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Xander smiled and put his hand on Willow's. One of the side effects of losing Tara and going on a vengeance spree was Willow's constant need to tell those she cared about how much she cared about them. She didn't want a day to go by without them knowing that she cared. Tara proved that the love of your life could be taken in an instant.

"I think it's been a whole 24 hours. Love you too, Willow."

Willow smiled. "So how's the win Anya back campaign going?" Though she still didn't really like Anya she had to admit she and Xander were very good for each other. 

"Took your advice and fixed a romantic dinner for her. We're taking it slow this time. Getting to know each other again. We've both changed and I'm liking the new me and the new Anya."

Willow wasn't sure how the new Anya was different from the old Anya but if Xander saw a difference she was glad.

"So what new big bad is here for the Slayerettes to defeat?"

"It's the dreaded stockroom demon. He's possessed Giles and made him take inventory. Giles has infected Anya to help him in his evil plans. She has craftily made me, against my will, agree to help with the taking of the inventory and I being the good friend that I am enlisted the biggest, baddest Wicca I know to thwart their plans.  Pleeeease tell me that you can help me get out of taking inventory at the Magic Box. You know how boring it is."

Willow started giggling, "Sorry, Xan but even this biggest baddest Wicca succumbed to the evil stockroom demon. Giles already enlisted my help."

Xander hung his head in defeat, "Well at least I'm going into inventory hell with my best friend." He perked up, "Hey do you think I could get out of it if I told Anya that the clusters of dust in the basement are called dust bunnies?"

Willow laughed out loud, "Not if you want to end up dusting for the rest of your life cause she'll refuse to."

"Oh yeah." Xander was depressed again.

Giles looked up at the tinkling of the bell over the door. He smiled when he saw it was Xander and Willow. She had changed since Tara's murder. No longer was she the shell she had become when he had returned to Sunnydale. She wasn't quite the Willow from before but he knew from personal experience that killing changed you. Whether from self-defense or premeditation, killing another human being changed you. Willow was as close to the old Willow as she would ever be and he was happy to see it.

Anya came in from the back when she heard the door open. She felt a twinge of jealousy seeing Willow's hand through Xander's arm and then slowly relaxed. She knew that Xander and Willow didn't feel romantic toward each other but it was difficult seeing them like that. Every time she did she always flashed back to the reason she came to Sunnydale. Cordelia's pain at seeing Xander and Willow kiss. That was one of the reasons she never did warm up to Willow. Not that she didn't like her, it was just she knew that Xander would do anything for Willow and vice versa. Xander standing by Willow's side as she attempted to destroy the world proved that. How do you compete with that?

Plastering a smile on her face she went out to greet Xander and Willow.

"Ready to count things?"

Xander just stopped himself from whining. Maybe if he treated it like extra time to further his campaign with Anya it wouldn't be so bad.

Xander wiggled his eyebrows at her, "All the better to get you alone my dear."

Willow looked over at Giles and rolled her eyes. Leaving Xander and Anya to themselves she made her way through the store to Giles' side.

"Where do you want me to start?"

Giles walked with her to the basement. "Well, we just received shipment from an estate sale you can start there if you'd like."

Giles handed Willow the print out of the inventory that was supposed to have been shipped and pointed to the numerous boxes.

Giles looked down at his copy of the list. "I'll start with these boxes over here and between the two of us it shouldn't take anytime."

"Okay. Do you want to just go through the boxes or go ahead and stock the shelves down here?"

"Go ahead and stock. Kill two birds with one stone."

Willow inwardly winced. She wished he would have used a different metaphor. She sighed and opened the first box. 

Willow turned to her fourth box. It was big. And heavy. Willow reached for the box cutter and carefully removed the tape. Peering into the box she could tell there was only one thing in it. She quickly began taking the packing out and slowly revealed an old mirror. 

Willow sat back and looked at the list. Nope no mirror listed. Must have been a mistake. "Giles. This one has a mirror in it but it's not on your list. Should I leave it in the box to be shipped back?"

Giles was deeply engrossed in a book that he had found in his box and not really paying attention to what Willow said. "Hmm? What? Oh yes go ahead and take it out." He went back to reading the book.

Willow shrugged. If Giles wanted to pack it back up instead of leaving it where it was so be it. She carefully took the box cutter and cut along the seams so the box fell apart. The mirror was way too heavy for her to lift out of the box.

It was oval in shape and set in a brass setting. Willow walked around the front of it and stopped. Huh? The room was reflected but she wasn't. Wow just like Angel no reflection. Willow knew she wasn't a vampire so what was up with this mirror. She waved her hand slowly in front of her face. Nope still only room and no Willow.

"Giles. Come look at this."

Giles looked up from his book and saw Willow standing in front of a mirror. He wrinkled his brow. He didn't remember a mirror on the list. Why had Willow unpacked it?

"What is it?"

"Something I think you need to see yourself."

Willow leaned in to the mirror and gently touched it. An electrical shock traveled up her arm and there was a bright white flash.

"WILLOW!" Before his eyes Willow touched the mirror at the same time there was a flash of light and then she promptly disappeared.

Giles frantically ran the last few feet to the mirror and in his rush to get to her he hit some boxes. The boxes fell and with a few hitting the mirror. Giles watched in horror as the mirror tilted and in what looked like slow motion fall to the ground.

He closed his eyes in despair as the mirror cracked into tiny pieces.

Xander and Anya came racing down the stairs as they heard Giles shout Willow's name and then a loud crash.

"What! What happened?"

Giles looked up at them with haunted eyes, "Willow."

Xander skidded to a stop, "What about Willow? Where is she?" He frantically looked around not seeing her.

Giles pointed to the broken mirror. "I'm afraid she's in there."

Xander's knees buckled and he fell to the ground. Anya put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"Willow touched it, there was a blinding light and then she was gone."

The sight of the mirror falling and his inability to get to it in time would always haunt Giles. He only hoped that it was a portal of some kind and that she hadn't been trapped in the mirror. His brain couldn't encompass the thought of Willow shattered into small pieces.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

The flash of light weakened and Willow looked around the Magic Box. "Giles?"

Willow looked around and didn't see him. That's strange he was just there. "Giles?" She tried louder.

She relaxed when she saw his familiar form come out from between the shelves. She tensed when she felt his power. It was stronger than she remembered. Stronger than hers.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

Willow looked confused. "What do you mean who am I? I'm Willow. You're Giles. Buffy, the Slayer? Anything sound familiar?"

"I don't know a Willow. Did Ethan send you?" Giles felt her power. It was strong and had a darkness to it. Not completely dark like Ethan's but it was still dark.

"Ethan? Giles what are you talking about? You and I were taking inventory. I found a mirror and I called you to look at it." 

Giles looked over at the mirror that the red head pointed at. Still keeping her within sight he walked over to the mirror. It was the mirror that his coven in England had given him before moving here to Sunnydale. How did this stranger know about his mirror? How did she know Buffy? Buffy hadn't been the Slayer for three years. 

"Everything all right down there?" A muffled voice said. 

It sounded familiar to Willow but she couldn't place it.

"Yeah, there was someone down here, I'll bring her up."

Giles indicated that Willow should lead the way up the stairs.

Fine maybe she could get answers why Giles was acting weird. Maybe she was under a spell. That would explain why Giles power feels stronger. She needed to find out what that flash of light and tingling sensation was. 

Willow emerged from the stairs and took the hallway to the front of the Magic Box. She felt Giles close behind her. 

She stopped in the doorway and suddenly swayed on her feet. 

The girl stopped so quick that Giles couldn't stop in time and he bumped into her. Her skin was clammy as he reached out to steady her.

The blonde looked up from the book she had been looking through as she heard a noise in the doorway. She saw a red head look at her with shocked eyes and turn a deathly pale.

"I-is she okay, Giles?"

Before Giles could say anything Willow fainted and he barely caught her in time.

"She'll be fine, Tara. I don't know who she is. She claims her name is Willow and that she knows me. She even claims to know Buffy."

"Buffy?" A dark haired girl asked. "Wasn't that the Slayer's name before Kendra? The one that was killed in the first Wizard's War?"

"Yes she was. I never knew her personally but Wesley talks about her fondly."

Tara reached over for her girlfriend Faith's hand, "Don't worry, Sweetie. I'm sure she's not here for you. Ethan hasn't been that bold in any of his attacks. Though I do feel her power and it's a dark power. What should we do with her until she wakes up?"

Giles set Willow into a chair. "Faith, there's some rope in the back in the training room why don't you get that while Tara and I work on a binding spell. At least temporarily until we get this sorted out."

"Right, G." Faith leaned over and gave Tara a quick kiss. "You be careful in case she wakes up before I get her tied up."

~~~~

Willow awoke to a tingling sensation around her wrist. She panicked when she didn't feel her connection with her magick. Her eyes shot open and she felt the bindings around her body and around her magick.

Giles saw the panicked look in her eyes and sympathized. If he had been cut off from his magick he'd panic, too.

"It's all right, Willow. It's just temporary until we get this sorted out."

He nodded to Tara who held a book in her hand. She mumbled the incantation while Faith used a feather to send the burning sage smoke toward Willow.

Willow recognized the spell that Tara was saying. It was a truth spell. Her mind couldn't wrap around the idea that Tara was standing there, ALIVE, saying a truth spell. She must be under the influence of a spell.

"Who are you?"

Willow sighed, "I told you my name is Willow."

"Who sent you?"

"Sent me? No one sent me. I found a mirror in the box when we were taking inventory. I couldn't see my reflection."

Faith interrupted. "Vampire? You're a vampire?" she looked over at Giles, "How come I don't feel the vampire sensation from her?"

Willow rolled her eyes, "No I'm not a vampire. I have a pulse and heart beat. The mirror reflected the room but not me. When I leaned in to touch I felt a tingling sensation. There was a flash of light and then I was in the basement next to the mirror but Giles wasn't where he was before."

Tara shifted uncomfortably. This Willow person kept staring at her. It was like she was looking at a ghost. It was creepy. She unconsciously edged closer to Faith.

Giles stiffened when he heard what she said. The mirror was supposed to be a portal to other dimensions. It was even rumored to be how Merlin and Nimue went to Avalon. Not in this form of course but the mirror itself used to be imbedded in a rock. The coven had carefully removed it from the rock and put it in the brass holder when they gave it to him for safekeeping.

Giles rubbed his forehead. "You say when you touched the mirror there was a flash of light and things changed?"

"Exactly."

"Are there other things you remember that doesn't feel right to you?"

Willow carefully kept her eyes away from Tara when Giles asked her that question. Obviously her current situation had something to do with the mirror. Maybe it wasn't a spell after all. 

"Well, You're power is much stronger here." Willow nodded over to Faith, "Last time I saw her she was in jail in Los Angeles. And Buffy. Where's Buffy?"

Tara noticed that Willow who had been glancing at her was studiously avoiding her gaze now. There must be something about me that's different to her.

"Buffy's been dead for three years." Faith said. "The Warlock got her in the first Wizard's Wars."

"WHAT?! Wizard's Wars? What's a Wizard's War and who's the warlock?"

Tara, Faith and Giles all looked at each other in surprise and confusion. With the truth spell they all knew Willow was telling the truth. She had no idea who the warlock was or what a Wizard's War was.

Giles walked over to Willow and began to untie her. "This is a long story and you should get comfortable for this one.  Tara, could you turn the sign over and lock the door. I believe the Magic Box is closed for the day."

Willow watched as Giles untied her but she noticed he kept the binding bracelet on. Giles caught her looking at him and then the bracelet, "It's just a precaution. You're a very powerful witch and until we can be positive that you're not working with Ethan we're taking careful measures."

"Ethan must be the warlock?"

Giles nodded.

"I'm not in my Sunnydale am I? The mirror must be a portal or something."

Giles was impressed with her ability to adapt to her situation and not panic. He was also impressed with her intelligence that she was grasping the idea of interdimension travel with nonchalance. 

"Tell me. Is Sunnydale still a Hellmouth?"

"Yes, it's one of the things Ethan wants."

Willow rolled her eyes, "Why is it that every big bad wants to have the Hellmouth all to themselves?" She looked over at Faith, "So you probably didn't go to prison for killing a man?"

Tara slipped her hand in Faith's. Willow's heart broke again. This wasn't her Tara. "No, she's never taken a human life."

Tara wondered about the sadness that was in Willow's eyes. It went beyond the sadness of not being in her Sunnydale.

Faith noticed the sadness, too. But she also noticed the way Willow had looked at Tara and had quickly looked away from their joined hands. She suspected that Tara had a double in Willow's reality like she had a double.


	3. Part 3

Part 3 

Willow couldn't help herself. She kept glancing at Tara. She was so close to her Tara yet there were dissimilarities. Not just that she was with Faith.

Tara and Faith.

She had to get over her feelings of Faith. She had heard from Angel that she sincerely was seeking redemption for what she did. Not just killing the mayor's aide but for all the havoc she caused both here and in LA.

She could sympathize with her Faith now but it was still hard to see the soft looks Tara sent her way.

Giles interrupted her thoughts about Tara when he handed her a cup of tea.

Willow smiled at Giles and took a sip and then began to cough.

"What's in this?"

Giles smiled, "Thought you might need something a little stronger than just tea to fortify you for this discussion. It's brandy."

Willow smiled wistfully. "Just like everything else. Not quite my Sunnydale."

"I take it your Rupert Giles didn't put brandy in his tea?"

"Well, if he did he didn't give us any."

Willow caught the glint of a diamond in his ear. Looks like this Giles was more Ripper than hers. She couldn't imagine Giles with an earring no matter how hard she tried.

Giles indicated that they should all sit.

"Maybe it would be best if you told us about your Sunnydale first. That would save us time from explaining about ours." Giles glanced over at Tara who nodded.

Willow watched the silent interplay between the two. "Yes, the truth spell is still working. Tara was always good with spells."

Oh crap. Crap, crap, crap. She hadn't meant to mention her Tara. It just slipped out.

"W-was?"

Willow closed her eyes, sighed and turned to where Tara and Faith sat.

"Sorry. My Tara was."

Faith noticed the softly spoken 'my'. That explained the sad looks she sent their way.

"In my Sunnydale I met Tara in college. We met in a Wicca group that was more into bake sales than actually practicing magick."

Tara shuddered at the idea of a Wiccan group not actually practicing. You had to keep your skills sharp if you were to survive this war. Wanna bes were some of the first to go.

Willow made a decision that she would tell them everything. It wasn't just the truth spell. If they were to completely trust her they needed to know everything. The good, the bad and the ugly.

"I actually met Rupert Giles the summer before I met Buffy Summers. He had come to Sunnydale High to be the school librarian. It wasn't until I met Buffy that I found out he was her Watcher."

"Hey G-man. If you were Buffy's Watcher in her Sunnydale wonder who Wesley was."

"Wesley? He was your watcher after your Watcher Gwendolyn Post."

Faith jumped and began to pace. "That bitch was my Watcher? How could they make that insane woman my watcher?"

Giles' lips quirked as he watched his Slayer pace. She was so caught up in the idea of Gwendolyn as her watcher.

"Faith. It wasn't you. It was Willow's Faith that had her as a watcher."

"Yeah but for a twist of fate it could have been me. God no wonder your version of me was screwed up."

"I guess this version's Gwendolyn also tried to get the Glove of Myhnegon, too."

"What? No. Never heard of the Glove. She's Ethan's second in command."

"She's a witch?"

"A very powerful witch. Almost as powerful as Ethan and I."

"B-but she's not as powerful as you are." Tara said to Willow.

"I wasn't always this powerful. Far from it actually. I lacked proper training and control."

"Your Giles didn't teach you?"

"No, kinda learned it on my own after Jenny."

"Jenny?"

Willow bit her lip and wondered if bringing up Jenny would have bittersweet memories for this Giles.

"Jenny Calendar?"

Her name received blank stares. "Janna Calderash. A gypsy techno pagan who watches Angel to make sure he's still cursed with a soul?"

Well the name of Angel got a reaction.

"You're Angel is cursed with a soul?"

Willow looked sad, "Please don't tell me that this version of Angel is really Angelus and he's still stalking and killing."

"N-no. He's still Angel and he has a soul. It's just not a curse. Angel, Darla, Druscilla and William all were given permanent souls by the Wizarding council at the turn of the century. When the Wizard community was just beginning to split into factions. Our side decided they needed the help of demons and vampires if they were to have any hope of holding their own against the others. Their dark magick drew all kinds of demons to them and their cause but of course our side couldn't."

Faith took over the explaining from Giles, "So it was decided that they needed the worst and most dangerous. They captured the Scourge of Europe and gave them permanent souls. In wanting to redeem for past actions they joined our side. They've been a big help in keeping Ethan and Gwendolyn at bay."

"How did Ethan become head wizard to the other side? In my reality he practiced magick but he didn't have that kind of power."

"In my youth Ethan and I dabbled in the magicks. In our arrogance we thought we could handle anything." Giles looked down at the floor and Faith put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Eyghon?" Willow asked softly.

Giles lips quirked, "I take it your Rupert was just as misguided? Anyway. When our friend died I left and reevaluated my direction. Unfortunately Ethan didn't. He liked the power. The idea of holding someone's life in his hands was tempting. He studied and met with wizards who were proficient in the dark arts. They trained him much more intensely than we had studied. He became a master and wielded his magick with an iron fist and quickly rose in the ranks. Mostly through fear but he is also very powerful."

Willow shuddered. It was like looking in a cracked dark mirror. This Ethan was how she had been in her world if Giles hadn't first given her a dose of white magick and Xander hadn't touched her heart.

Tara noticed Willow biting her lip. She could practically see the wheels turning as she came to a decision.

"I think I need to tell you about me. All about me. It started when I restored Angel's soul after he lost it while I was in high school. After Angelus killed Jenny so she couldn't restore his soul we thought Buffy would have to kill him. I found the Romany spell to curse his soul again and I was determined to do it. After that it was easy to use a spell when needed to defeat the current evil."

"You relied on it. It set you apart from others and made you feel special."

It wasn't a question but a statement.

Willow nodded and continued, "By the time we faced a hell goddess I would have done anything to defeat her." She turned to Tara, "My Tara was my everything. Glorificus sucked her sanity away. I told Buffy and the others I could help. And I could but I wasn't really doing it to protect the world. That was an added bonus. I was going into the dark arts to bring Tara back."

Giles eyes popped wide. "You defeated a hell goddess?"

Willow sadly smiled, "No I weakened a hell goddess that was already weak. She would turn into a human male. It was her punishment from her dimension to keep her weak. My Giles killed Ben which in turn killed Glory."

"I was able to restore Tara's mind but in doing so I became addicted to the power. I hid it from my friends well but eventually I couldn't hide it anymore. Tara left me because of it."

Faith reached over to hold her girlfriend's hand. 

"The shock of Tara leaving me and my hurting those I cared about helped me to fight back. Looking back I shouldn't have stopped cold but the others thought like an alcoholic I shouldn't have any magick."

Giles winced at his version of Giles. How could his counterpart not have seen the destructive path she was on? Especially if what she said about him was true. He should have remembered his own misspent youth.

Willow saw his expression. "Oh Giles tried to warn me. Wouldn't listen. I thought I was different. He even called me an arrogant rank amateur who didn't know what I was doing. Course that was after I brought Buffy back from the dead."

They all gasped. Tara and Giles had felt her power but to perform the kind of magick she talked about so young and without proper training shocked them.

"Anyway, I got better or at least I thought I had. Tara and I got back together and my life was looking up. We had an annoying triumvirate to battle but they were more of a nuisance than anything. Or so we thought. The leader of the Nerd Squad was Warren. When his efforts failed he resorted to violence against Buffy. He came to her house and pulled a gun."

Willow wiped the tears from her eyes and turned from Tara. She couldn't look at her and relive her pain.

"He shot Buffy but a stray bullet came through our bedroom window. T-tara died in my arms."

Faith squeezed Tara's hand and softly looked at Willow. "I'm sorry."

Just those softly spoken words from Faith helped Willow continue. Willow nodded and whispered, "Thanks."

"I was distraught." An ironic laugh escaped Willow. "Distraught doesn't really cover it. I called on Osiris to bring Tara back. I was denied and from that point on I ceased to exist. I embraced the dark arts. Literally. I went to the Magic Box and absorbed the magick from the ancient texts."

Giles began to pace. He saw the similarities with Ethan but he also saw the differences. The genuine regret and remorse.

Willow looked up with tear filled eyes. "I killed Warren, attacked my friends and almost destroyed the world. Giles injected me with a powerful dose of white magick that allowed me to feel and be connected to the Earth. But instead of feeling the healing power of the Earth's magick I felt everyone's pain. I just wanted to end it all."

"Well, since you came here I'm guessing you didn't."

Trust Faith to cut to the chase.

"No, Xander concluded what Giles began. Giles' magick dose allowed a crack of humanity to enter and Xander's unconditional love finally penetrated my heart. Didn't end my pain or the world's."

Willow watched as Giles silently paced. She would be lucky if they didn't strip her of her magick.

"Giles took me to England to the coven that gave him his magick. They worked with me for months to control the magick inside. It'll always be a part of me but I can control it."

Giles stopped pacing and looked at her. "I know you can." He held up his hand to stop her from talking. "And not just because of the truth spell. I felt your power when you entered the shop. I felt your control over it. I just wasn't sure if you controlled it for Ethan or for someone else."

"And now?"

"I think we can use your help in fighting Ethan."


	4. Part 4

Part 4

"Giles!" Faith stood and began to pace.

Faith looked at Willow, "Not that I'm not sympathetic to your losing Tara. God I have no idea what I'd do if my Tara died in my arms." She turned back to Giles, "But she still hasn't proven that she can be trusted. This is a WAR we're fighting."

Before Giles could answer Willow softly said, "You're right. Trust has to be earned and I'd like to try to earn it. You don't know me and apparently you don't know this world's version of me either. Just because I'm under a truth spell and a binding spell doesn't mean I can't work around it. But while I'm here I'd like to help. There might not be a way back to my Sunnydale and if I can help make this one a little better while I'm here I'd like to try."

Tara was processing EVERYTHING that Willow had told them. She shivered at the thought of her death in Willow's reality. A victim of a random act of violence. It seemed her death was a waste. It hadn't saved an innocent it hadn't defeated an evil being. It actually had created an evil being.

Willow risked a glance at Tara to see how she was handling the news of her other self's death. Willow knew from personal knowledge how freaky it was to hear about you but not you. At least she wouldn't be facing a vampire version of herself here. She hoped.

Tara walked over to Faith and put a comforting hand on her arm, "She's right, Willow has to earn our trust. This is a war and we can use all the help that we can get. If the Wizarding Council could give souls to the Scourge of Europe, I think we can let Willow earn our trust."

Giles noticed Willow cringe at being compared to the Scourge of Europe but he knew Tara didn't mean it that way. He gently raised Willow's hand and mumbled a few words. The binding bracelet disappeared and Willow again felt her connection to her magick.

"Thanks."

Willow turned her head to the sound of the door opening in the back.

"Why'd you lock up so early? I had to use the back entrance."

Giles, Faith and Tara stood in front of Willow blocking his view.

"Wesley, we had an unexpected visitor." They stepped out his view.

Wesley Wyndham Price stopped dead in his tracks. "W-willow?"

Giles walked over to the younger man. "Not exactly."

Willow cocked her head to the side as she watched Giles explain her appearance. Just like the others this was her Wesley but not. He was darker, she also felt power from Wesley. Not a lot of power but magickal power nonetheless. She wondered if all watchers were witches or warlocks in this reality. They had mentioned the Wizarding Council maybe that was instead of a Watcher's Council.

Wesley was watching her like she had watched Tara. Like he was seeing a ghost.

Wesley was barely getting everything Rupert was telling him. It seemed this Willow was from a different reality. A reality accessed through the mirror the coven had entrusted to Rupert. A mirror that Ethan wanted to get as much as he wanted to open the Hellmouth. 

He felt the power rolling off of Willow. The Willow he remembered from when he first came to Sunnydale to be Buffy's watcher had some magickal ability but even if she had lived he doubted she would have been capable of this much.

Giles trailed off in his explanation as he noticed Wesley was no longer paying attention. He was staring at Willow. Not that he blamed Wesley, she was an attractive woman, but Wesley seemed to not be able to take his eyes off her.

Wesley noticed the sudden silence in the room, "I'm sorry, Willow. I didn't mean to stare, it's just that it's been a long time since I've seen my Willow."

Willow nodded in understanding. She must be dead in this reality. She hoped her death had meaning and that she fought the good fight. "I take it I died in this reality? Is that why they didn't recognize me?"

Wesley smiled sadly, "Yes, I also didn't report Willow's presence in my official reports. You, Jesse and Xander were our 'secret weapons' against Ethan and the others. Ethan knew a witch was helping us of course but he didn't know who you were or about Jesse and Xander. Buffy and I felt you all were safer that way." Wesley looked down at the floor with tears in his eyes. "We were wrong."

Willow could see Wesley was in pain and she did what she always did when someone was in pain. She comforted. Willow placed a hand on Wesley's shoulder and squeezed.

He reluctantly raised haunted eyes to caring green ones. "Willow died trying to protect Buffy and myself." Wesley absently stroked a scar on his hand. "Ethan killed them both in front of me."

Willow closed her eyes on the pain. Both in his voice and in her heart. She hadn't been enough of a witch to save Buffy in this reality and she had been too much of a witch to let Buffy rest in peace in hers. At least in this reality she had died trying to protect others.

She wasn't sure she wanted to know but she had to ask. "Jesse and Xander?"

"Both alive and well. They are in Los Angeles fighting Ethan's emissary there."

Willow slowly relaxed. At least they're alive. It gave her comfort to know that in this reality Jesse was alive.

"Is there anyone that you should warn that there is a Willow visiting? I don't want Xander or Jesse to leave their fight since I'm not their Willow but neither do I want them or anyone else to unexpectedly come upon me like you did."

Rupert Giles was getting more and more impressed with this young woman. She'd had an emotional roller coaster of a day and yet she still found time and energy to think of others.

"Y-yes of course. I'll have to warn Angel, Darla, Druscilla and especially William. He and Willow were very close."

Willow's eyes almost popped out of her head at that. Not that she didn't like her Spike but she wouldn't characterize their relationship as very close.

Giles saw her shocked expression, "I take it you're not close to your William?"

"Spike and I have an understanding but I wouldn't say we were especially close."

"Spike?"

"William, the Bloody. In my reality he's known as Spike because of his talent with torture using railroad spikes."

Faith smiled, "Huh. It's kinda hard to picture him that way but I guess if he hadn't been souled I bet he would have been good at torture. Remember the time that he had Jonathon tied up? He was pretty good then."

"Faith!" Giles automatically scolded his Slayer but she was right. William and the others had been amazing to watch getting Jonathon to tell them what Ethan had planned.

Willow pulled Wesley aside before he left to tell the others of her presence.

"William and I. When you say especially close did you mean romantically?" Willow wished with all her being that the answer was no. Her Spike was obsessive in his devotion both with Dru and with Buffy. If this William was like her Spike it could lead to complications.

Wesley smiled and shook his head no. "No, he is and probably will always be in love with Druscilla. You, Dru and he were very good friends. They respected our Willow's last wishes and hadn't turned her but it was a harrowing three weeks after she died. They were deeply depressed and made a swath of death through the demon community that supported Ethan."


	5. Part 5

Part 5

The reality of her situation was beginning to set in for Willow as she listened to Faith, Tara and Giles train. It seemed that the Slayers of this reality are matched with a watcher with magickal ability. They train in both the physical and the magickal.

The Wizarding Council had split into two factions before the turn of the century. Those that embraced the dark magick and those that embraced the white magick. Willow wondered what caused the split in the first place.

Giles kept glancing over at Willow who was reading the History of the Wizarding Council. Extremely dull reading but it would answer the many questions that he was sure she would have. He motioned for Faith and Tara to continue while he made his way over to Willow.

"You doing all right?"

Willow nodded, "It's just beginning to sink in that I'm a fish out of water here."

Giles gently reached over and closed the book. "What do you want to know? Not necessarily about this reality but about the people, or the wizards or how magick works here or even what movies are playing."

Willow smiled at the last one. She didn't think her Giles would know what the latest releases were if they weren't foreign or independent movies.

"Do all Slayers fight for the white magick?"

Giles eyes turned sad, "No, we get a few rogue Slayers that prefer the power and the rush of the dark magick. The Slayer before Faith, Kendra was like that. She enjoyed the power that came with being a Slayer. She even killed her Watcher on Ethan's orders."

God, even Faith hadn't gone that far though not for lack of trying. It was hard to imagine Kendra being Faith like. "How did she die?"

"Druscilla. She was one of the many casualties in their grief. I hadn't realized it was grief over this Willow's death that caused it though."

Well some things were the same here. It seemed Kendra was destined to die at the hands of Druscilla.

Willow looked down at her hands and then up at Giles, "I really don't want to impose but pride kind of goes out the window when you're all alone. Would it be all right if I stayed here at the Magic Box? I could help out and sleep in the basement."

"Oh god, Willow I'm sorry. With all that's happened it completely slipped my mind. Of course you can stay here. If you won't feel uncomfortable I have a nice two bedroom apartment above the shop here that you are welcome to share."

"Thanks I really appreciate that. I was beginning to realize I had no place to go and no one to call." She looked at Giles through her lashes, "Do you think it's possible for me to return to my reality?"

"I'll have to contact the coven in England that entrusted the mirror to me. I really don't know how the portal works. I do know it was rumored to be a portal to Avalon that Merlin used. It's one of the reasons Ethan wants it. But whether it can return you to your reality, I don't know."

Well Willow wasn't going to just hop around reality to reality until she found hers. She might end up in a hell dimension or something. This reality wasn't too bad. She even liked the people here. She just had to get the images of their counterparts in her reality out of her mind. Willow was determined to meet the rest of the group like she was meeting them for the first time. She knew if she saw Jesse and Xander all bets were off. She wouldn't be able to see them without seeing her versions of them.

"We're going patrolling, Giles." Tara softly said from the doorway.

"Be careful. Ethan and Gwendolyn no doubt have felt Willow's presence. They'll be out looking for her or anyone that might have information on the very powerful witch."

She hadn't even thought of that. Maybe she should just leave. If they don't know where she is they can't be asked.

Giles seemed to read her mind. "Ethan would be after us even if we didn't know of your existence. He's been after me since I refused to join him when we were younger." 

He thought that this Willow would most likely become a target as well. Ethan would be able to feel the dark magick in her and want to exploit it for himself. He may even think to get rid of Gwendolyn and have Willow as his second in command. He doubted Ethan trusted Gwendolyn to not start a coup. Rupert didn't trust Gwendolyn to not start a coup.

The sound of the door in the back slamming against the wall had both Giles and Willow jumping up and spinning waiting for the attack.

Giles relaxed when he saw it was William and Druscilla.

Willow remained tense. She knew they were souled, she knew they fought for the 'white hats' but looking at Druscilla she just saw the mad vampire of her world.

"Rupert."

"William and Dru, I'm sure Wesley has explained about Willow."

William narrowed his eyes. "That's not Willow."

"She might not be YOUR Willow but she is Willow."

Dru didn't take her eyes off Willow as she slowly approached. 

Willow was determined to stand her ground. She was a badass, mojo wielding, almost world destroying witch. She would not back down from a vampire. Maybe if she kept repeating that her heart would stop trying to escape her chest. She hoped that Giles would give her a nice burial when she died of either fright or a heart attack whichever came first.

William smiled an evil smile as he heard this fake Willow's heartbeat accelerate. He grudgingly admitted that she had courage to stand and wait to see what Dru did.

Dru stopped when she reached Willow. She raised her hands until they were on either side of Willow's head. "May I?"

Willow looked at Giles who seemed to be okay with Dru. Well she hoped it would be a quick and painless death.

"O-okay."

Dru very gently placed her hands on Willow and closed her eyes.

Flashes of Willow's life played like a movie in Dru's mind. She saw her as a young girl with Xander, meeting Giles, with Buffy and meeting Angel. Dru's brow wrinkled when she came to Willow's version of her William and herself. She cocked her head to the side and a small smile curved her lips when Faith appeared. The scenes flew by not really meaning anything to Dru until she saw Tara. Dru flinched when Willow's Tara was shot and the resulting aftermath.

With a gasp she released Willow and looked into her eyes.

Well that had been intense, Dru thought. She looked over at her William and gave a small nod. He narrowed his eyes and clinched his jaw. Dru may have given the okay but this one would have to prove herself before he did.

Dru turned to Rupert, "This one is our Willow but not. She wields much magick and power that our Willow wouldn't have developed but her heart is the same as our Willow's."

"Thank you, Druscilla."

"You saw all that in my head?" Willow couldn't get over that the Dru of this world was sane. She saw what she might have become if Angelus hadn't destroyed her mind first.

"Oh yes. I become the person as I get into their minds. I saw your true self, the one that even you can't hide from."

Dru didn't look away from Willow. She wanted her to know that she saw the good and the bad and the tightrope she still walked.

"Well, that's fine and all but she still has to prove herself." William folded his arms over his chest.

Willow glanced over at him and fought the urge to giggle. He looked like a petulant two year old that wasn't getting his way.

"I understand that trust is something earned not given right away. I'm sure you, Dru, Darla and Angel had to earn the trust of the Wizarding Council after you were given your souls. I expect no more than that."

Touché, Dru thought.


	6. Part 6

Part 6

"HOLD."

Willow held her hands palm upward and began to raise them. A young man in his early twenties began to rise and be suspended in mid-air. He tried to move his arms and failed. Panicking he tried to kick out at the dark haired vampire that stood near him but found himself unable to. God why was he so stupid? He had hoped to capture the witch that had Ethan and Gwendolyn all excited. It would have assured his rise in the ranks of Ethan's army. His fellow wizards had warned him that he was no match for the witch that had allied herself with Rupert. But did he listen, nooooooo, he thought the rumors were nothing but tales to keep the weaker wizards from going after the witch. Now look at him, he was trapped, unable to move and a brassed off vampire was coming his way. 

William watched from the shadows. This Willow had been here a week and he grudgingly admitted that she was a help in the war with Ethan. It burned in his stomach like holy water to see that Dru and the others were taking a liking to this Willow. He somehow felt it would be disloyal to the memory of HIS Willow to warm up to this one. Every time she showed a mannerism that was so like his Willow he would retreat further.

"Well, well. It seems one of Ethan's lapdogs bit off more than he could chew."

Dru put on a small smile as she joined Darla, "Mmmm, now that you mention chew I am feeling quite peckish."

Darla reached up and trailed a nail down his cheek drawing a thin line of blood. Inhaling the smell like it was wine of the finest vintage she murmured, "Mmm, fear with magick. Quite the intoxicating combination."

Willow grinned over at the two vampires. Besides Rupert she had become quite close to Dru and Darla of this world. Who would have thought that of all the people of this world that she met she would have become friends the quickest with were Darla and Druscilla? Certainly not her. Of course it helped that they were nothing like her Dru and Darla.

"Should we take him back and try to get answers as to why he came after me or do you guys just wanna have a snack? I don't care either way."  Willow tried to sound bored. Of course she wasn't going to let Dru and Darla kill him but he didn't have to know that.

She smiled inwardly as the man turned a sickly shade of green.

Darla dropped out of game face and smiled at Willow, "I keep telling Dru you would make a marvelous vampire."

Willow shuddered as VampWillow came to mind, "Trust me when I say not only no but heck no to vampire me."

Dru seemed to be considering her question, "As much as I'm feeling hungry right now I think we should try to for answers. Of course if he doesn't talk we can always eat him later."

Darla slipped her hand through Dru's arm, "Brilliant. Wonder how well Ethan has trained him to withstand pain?" Darla looked fondly over at Willow, "Oh you should have heard the last one that Dru tortured. It was hours before he screamed but it was well worth the wait."

Willow cocked her head to the side as she contemplated how to get him back to Rupert's place. "Well I could work the mind control thing on him and make him follow us willingly or turn him into an animal and bring him along but what's the fun in that?"

William decided it was time to join in the game, "Here now. How 'bout I knock him unconscious while he can't move and carry him back?"

"Oooh, lovey that would be great. It'd save Willow's strength for later."

The man blinked a few times did she say Willow? He thought Ethan had killed Willow three years ago. It was before he joined Ethan but he thought he remembered she died along with the Slayer. Must be a different Willow. He didn't think the other one was this powerful and it wasn't that unusual of a name.

William hit the man and watched satisfied as his head slumped forward.

"Release."

William quickly grabbed him before he hit the ground with Willow's release command. "Do you think Ethan or Gwendolyn sent him out to find out about the witch or do you think he worked on his own?"

Darla smiled calculatingly at William, "Just one of the many questions he'll have to answer for us."

Willow quietly followed them back to Rupert's store. It had been a week since she arrived through the mirror and William was no closer to trusting her than when she first got there. Not that she expected him to welcome her with open arms but he still called her 'the witch' or 'witch'. He never called her by Willow or Red, which were his pet names for his Willow. It seemed William was just as loyally obsessive as her Spike. But she did think he would have warmed up to her by now, at least a little. He was polite enough more for Dru's sake than anything else. For the sake of the group they would get along. Willow had stopped trying to earn his trust when she realized he wasn't going to give it no matter what. They were like divorced parents that got together for the sake of the children. Politely distant.

The tinkle of the store bell brought Willow out of her musings as Dru held open the door for William. Thank god for Rupert. He had become her lifeline here. He was so much like her Giles and yet not. If she was destined to stay in this reality she was grateful for his friendship. 

"Rupert." Darla sing-songed as they all entered the store. "Look what Willow caught."

She knew that mentioning Willow would bring Rupert out quicker. She smiled as she watched the Wizard's eyes light up when he saw Willow. Her three hundred plus years as a predator allowed her to know and read humans well. What had started out as the need to help a fellow magick user had turned into Rupert's growing feelings toward the woman. She doubted even Rupert realized that his feelings were changing.

William dumped the body unceremoniously on the research table.

"Hey, watch the books." Rupert admonished as he rushed to move an ancient text out of the way of the man's head.

"Who's this?"

"Dunno. He attacked Willow. She magicked him. Dru and Darla scared him. I hit him."

Dru giggled. "Leave it to my William to boil it down to its basest parts."

"He attacked you! Are you all right?" 

Darla smirked and winked at Dru as Rupert rushed over to Willow.

"She's fine, Rupert. He only lobbed a weak energy blast at her, which she deflected easily enough. I think he angered Dru and I more than Willow. She held him in suspension while Dru and I had some fun and then William offered to hit him to make it easier carrying him back."

They looked over at the door as Faith and Tara returned from patrolling. Faith looked over at the unconscious man and then back at the others, "Well, it seems you guys had a busier night than we did. Only dispatched two vamps and Tara scared the crap out of wanna be on Ethan's side."

Tara gave a shy smile, "Just a simple illusion magick and he thought he was being attacked by dragons."

Faith smiled back at her girlfriend. "Looked real, too. She took the Nazgul from Lord of the Rings movie and made it go after this guy." Faith started laughing. "You should have seen him, G. He was running and screaming down main street yelling for everyone to hide. People were looking at him like he was crazy and Tara had this innocent look on her face the whole time. Priceless. So who's the guy asleep on the table?"

"One of Ethan's flunkies but until he wakes up we don't know who he is or why he attacked Willow."

"If you're gonna torture him, can I watch? It was so cool the last time." Faith looked over at William with pleading eyes.

William smiled over at Faith. She would make a fine vampire some day. Might do it himself when the time comes.

Tara looked over at Giles and they both rolled their eyes at Faith's question.

"Might even let you help if you're a good Slayer."

Faith was practically bouncing with excitement. "Really?"

"Faith." Rupert's voice took the excitement out of Faith.

Faith looked over at Rupert dreading seeing the disappointment. 

"If you make him bleed you'll have to clean it up."

Willow blinked. If she needed any proof that there was more Ripper in this Rupert than hers she had just heard it.

The man slowly came awake just in time to hear Giles admonish Faith about cleaning the blood. Oh god what had he gotten himself into?


	7. Part 7

Part 7

James had been a particularly tough interrogation. Ethan hadn't put him in the position he was in for nothing. It took quite some time but in the end he did tell them what they wanted to know. 

Willow had seen aspects of her Spike and Faith as she had watched them question James. She even saw aspects of Giles as Rupert questioned him. She remembered her Giles quietly talking about killing Ben and knowing that Buffy didn't have what it took to do 'everything necessary' in the battle.

She slightly jumped at the feel of a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't. I was just lost in my thoughts."

"Thinking of your home?"

Willow smiled slightly up at Rupert. "Actually I was thinking about what we learned from James."

Rupert winced at that. He had been particularly rough with Ethan's wizard when he disclosed that he had gone after Willow to 'earn his stripes' so to speak.

Faith had smirked at him when he drew blood and told him that she wasn't cleaning it up. He hoped Willow wouldn't think badly about him.

"I'm sorry. Normally interrogations don't get that intense."

Willow smiled, it was sweet actually the way he blushed and wouldn't meet her eyes.

She gently laid a hand on his arm until he looked at her. "You forget I killed a man with my magick and almost destroyed the world. I'm thinking what I saw was pretty tame compared to that and bonus we got the information we needed."

Rupert smiled at her. She had a way about her that put you at ease. She knew the right things to say to make you feel comfortable. Wesley said that his Willow had that same ability. She had been here just a short amount of time but already it felt like she was part of the group. Except for William of course. Rupert thought that it was more out of habit than actually not liking Willow. He had no doubts that Willow would worm her way into William's heart like she had the others. The only two he wasn't sure about were Xander and Jesse. From what little Willow had told him and from what Wesley said those three were immensely close. It seemed that was a truth in both realities.

Angel had gone to LA to tell Xander and Jesse the news in person. It had been a stroke of good luck, if you can call it that, when Xander called and asked for Angel's help with a particularly hard to kill demon.

Angel had decided that it would be better to tell the news in person and it would be best coming from him rather than William. Though William was closer to the three of them Angel didn't want Xander and Jesse to be biased against this Willow. 

Willow was getting nervous with as quiet as Rupert had gotten. She had hoped to put him at ease but maybe she just put her foot in it. When the silence stretched she softly asked, "A penny for them."

"W-what? Oh sorry. Now it's my turn to be lost in thought. I was just thinking about Angel."

"Worried about the Zalanes demon?"

"No, I was worried about you."

"Me? Why?"

"Xander and Jesse."

"Oh. I keep telling myself that they're not my Jesse and Xander. I know here" Willow pointed to her head, "that if they don't like me it's because I'm not their Wills but" Willow pointed to her heart, "here I'm not sure what I'll do and how I'll feel if they're like William."

Giles sat next to her and gently put his arm around her. It was instinctual and felt right. He smiled slightly when Willow didn't pull away. "I can't promise you that everything will be okay but I can promise you that I'll do everything I can to make it all right."

Willow smiled slightly as she put her head on Rupert's shoulder. Just like her Giles he had the ability to make everything seem better. She could sit like this forever with her head resting on Giles' shoulder and all her worries not such a burden. She was starting to see Rupert and not see Giles. It was like being with an identical twin. The same but not. Of course the little tinglies she got when he sometimes looked her way was another indication that this wasn't her Giles.

Oh sure she'd had a crush on Giles in high school and truth be told a little after but Giles had never given her tinglies. Well okay that time she saw him singing at the Espresso Pump had given her tinglies but that didn't count. He was all sexy and singing and stuff.

The shrill ringing of the phone interrupted their silence. Rupert really hated having to get up and seriously considered letting the machine take over. As much as he would like to he didn't. He reluctantly stood up and smiled an apology at Willow. 

"Hello?"

"Rupert? Is the witch with you?"

Giles furrowed his brow. First, why was William calling and second, why did he care where Willow was?

"Yes, she's right here. Did you want to talk to her?"

Willow creased her forehead in thought. Who would be calling for her? Certainly not Dru or Darla they usually just showed up or they finalized their plans when patrolling. Faith and Tara though friendly were uncomfortable around her not that she blamed them she was a little uncomfortable around them as well.

"No Dru just wanted to make sure she was there. She and Darla are on their way over. Word on the street is that Ethan is coming to Sunnyhell for a visit. I think it might have to do with a certain red head. I think he wants to see for himself what she's capable of. The word is that he's 'inspecting' the troops."

Rupert's mind was whirling with this new information. Ethan usually stayed away from the trenches and sent the 'cannon fodder' to do the recon. He'd never heard of him 'inspecting' the troops. Usually he sent a high-ranking wizard for that.

Rupert began to pace and talk to William, "He wouldn't risk himself going against you and the other vampires. True his magick is powerful but he's too much of a self-preservationist. Why isn't he sending some lackey or Gwendolyn for that matter?"

"Dunno I'm just the messenger. You want more information talk to Dru and Darla when they get there." William practically growled. It had taken a lot of convincing on Dru's part to even get him to call. He'd done what he said he'd do and the soddin' wizard was asking him questions like William cared.

Mumbling thanks and hanging up Rupert tried to calm his racing heart and his anger but he knew this news was NOT good. He knew Ethan almost as well as he knew himself which is one of the reasons the coven entrusted him with the mirror and guarding the Hellmouth. 

If Gwendolyn was coming as well Ethan very well might pit the two of them together to see how matched they were. Oh he wouldn't sacrifice Gwen . . . yet but it would give him a good indication of the power of Willow.

He would have felt her power and heard about her helping him but he wouldn't know what she was capable of and Rupert doubted he would trust anyone to tell him the truth. 

If it had been Ethan that was sent to report on a powerful witch, that no one knew about until recently, to his superior he would not tell everything he found out.

DAMN this was definitely a complication.

"So? Good news?"

Rupert was brought out of his thoughts by Willow's question. He saw the worried look but the slight smile. 

"That was William. Darla and Dru are on their way over. It seems Ethan is coming for a visit. He believes Ethan wants to see what you're capable of in person and I agree."

Willow looked scared but determined. "Rupert, I have only done small spells here. I haven't done anything that would tap into the heavy stuff because my connection to the Earth's energies is more intense here. I can control it but if he wants to see what I'm really capable of I'm not sure I can control that."

Willow started to pace, "I mean what if he sets up a trap or whatever to gauge how I handle it and what I can do and then I get all dark and veiney and evil. Trust me when I say it is not pretty. What if I go to the edge and can't come back? Oh god, maybe I should just leave. I mean I seem to be adding more complications than helping. Maybe I should take my chances at the next reality."

Rupert watched in semi-fascination as she got more and more agitated the more she thought about what could happen. And there was NO WAY he was letting her go to another reality. One, maybe it would be worse but more importantly he didn't think he could let her go.

God, where had that thought come from? Sure she was pretty and he was attracted to her. You'd have to be dead not to be but she certainly didn't need his feelings on top of everything else. Plus, she'd had a girlfriend. Not like she was looking for a male. 

When Willow paced close to Rupert he put out his hand to stop her and drew her into his embrace. At first she stood there stiffly and then she relaxed and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"You're not going anywhere. What if the next reality is worse than this one? At least with this one it's the devil you know. I have faith that you can pull yourself back from any edge you'd find yourself and lastly as a last resort if you really did go over the edge and you couldn't come back I promise to bind your powers."

Willow smiled into his chest.

Rupert put a finger under her chin and raised her gaze to his, "I don't really relish doing it but I will do it."

"Thanks, Rupert."

"Besides I'd like to see you kick Ethan's ass."


	8. Part 8

Part 8

'I'd like to see you kick Ethan's ass.' Willow mocked to herself as she got up shakily from the blow Gwendolyn just delivered. 

Well if Ethan was watching her fight with Gwendolyn he was getting to see her powers in action. Or should she say lack of powers in action. Gwendolyn was strong but not as strong as Willow. Willow just couldn't seem to get the hang of the Earth's energies here. Sure for simple spells she could but the serious stuff that she needed to fight Ethan's second in command she wasn't having an easy time of it.

Dru and Darla were busy with their own fights. She wasn't so sure that William would have helped if he hadn't been busy alongside Dru. Ethan had come into town guns blazing as it were. He sent demons to attack Dru, Darla and William. Gwendolyn came to take on her and Ethan did a surprise attack on the mirror. Rupert had no doubt that it was a stalling tactic since it was a halfhearted illusion to keep him busy. But it did work in that Rupert wasn't there to help Willow either.

Wesley, Tara and Faith had their hands full with the local vampire community. It was a full frontal assault from all sides.

Willow dove to avoid a fireball that Gwendolyn sent in her direction. Damn it when this was over if she was standing Rupert was going to teach her how to harness this realities energies to match her power. She had a bone to pick with Gwendolyn in this reality and from hers.

Ethan watched from the shadows. This was the powerful witch he'd heard about? He had no doubt because he could feel her power. Had in fact felt her power cross-country, but she wasn't doing well in her battle with Gwendolyn. Maybe she was playing cat and mouse with her and waiting to use her more powerful magick later. It was what he would have done. Never show your enemy your true power until it was too late.

Willow was getting frustrated with herself and her situation. She hadn't wanted to tap into the dark magick not knowing if she could stop it or how it would work in this reality. But she was seriously getting her ass kicked by Gwendolyn.

Well if she couldn't fight her she would just teleport her out like she had done with Glory. Not too dark a magick, she thought she could handle it. Plus she noticed that Dru, Darla and William were winning in their battle. They could go back to the magick shop and regroup.

Willow threw an energy blast toward Gwendolyn and smiled when it hit her mark. It didn't do much damage but it did get her attention. While Gwendolyn was distracted Willow mumbled her spell.

Gwendolyn felt a slight tingling in her body as the park began to fade in front of her. One minute she was hit with an energy blast and the next she was out of town.

Willow sunk to her knees breathing hard as she watched Gwendolyn fade from view. She hoped she teleported her far enough away and not just a block or two over. On the upside no nosebleed or headache from the spell.

Ethan smiled in the darkness as he saw Gwendolyn fade from the park. Excellent maneuver on the witch's part. She had passed his test. He'd seen her abilities albeit not all of them and saw her fighting skills. All in all a successful mission. With a small wave of his arm he teleported back to his room.

~~~~

Willow sighed in relief as they finally made it to the Magic Box. She hadn't been sure she could make it but with Dru on one side and Darla on the other they'd made it. All she wanted was to sleep for a few days and she'd be good as new.

"Willow!"

Rupert rushed to her side and Darla smiled as she relinquished her hold on Willow.

Rupert desperately looked over Willow trying to find any wounds.

"I'm okay, Rupert. Just winded. Not as in tune with the Earth's energies as I need to be."

"She sent the wicked bitch of the west to a place far, far away." Darla ran her hand softly down Willow's hair as they placed her in a chair.

"You teleported Gwendolyn?"

"Yeah, she was kicking my butt so I thought if I can't beat her send her away so I can regroup." Willow looked up at Rupert with tired eyes, "I need you to help me to harness the energies of this reality. I can't seem to make a connection when I need the 'heavy hitter' stuff."

Rupert wasn't surprised. With what Willow had told him about her not being properly trained and her being a little nervous about the Dark Vein-y Willow making a reappearance she wasn't letting herself connect. The energy was there for her to tap into she just was blocking it herself and not realizing it.

"As soon as you're rested Tara and I will work with you. Angel called, he, Xander and Jesse were able to defeat the Zalanes demon. They'll be here in a few hours."

That brought Willow's head up. Sure she wanted to see Xan and Jesse but not now. She was feeling like crap and she wasn't sure she could take their rejection on top of everything else.

"Don't they have to be in LA? I mean, it's great they want to come and help and all but what about Ethan's emissary there?"

Rupert noticed the quiet panic in her eyes. He knew she was both dreading and looking forward to seeing her childhood friends but Rupert felt the fear of not knowing would be worse than the actual reaction. 

He kneeled quietly near Willow and gently took her hand. "They want to be here, Willow. Angel especially and Xander and Jesse want to help in anyway they can. They have people that can continue the battle in their absence." 

He absently rubbed circles on the back of her hand as he talked, "Xander and Jesse would like to meet you."

Willow took a deep breath and looked at Rupert, "I know and I know we can use all the help we can get especially when I don't seem to be able to tap into what I need. It's just . . ."

"I know but wouldn't it be better to get it over with?"

She sighed and gave a nod. She wasn't sure which would be better keeping her mind occupied until they got there or going upstairs to her room and resting her body until they got there.

Dru saw the way her shoulders slumped and her tired eyes, "Come on lovey, let's get you upstairs and rested."

"I'll carry Willow."  

Four pairs of eyes stared at William. One, he'd offered to do something nice for Willow and two he'd called her Willow and not witch. Dru and Darla smiled. They knew sooner or later William would accept Willow. She would never take their Willow's place but it was a step for William.

Willow smiled shyly up at him, "Thanks. I didn't think I'd make it up the stairs."

William reached down and lifted Willow into his arms. He hadn't been able to help himself from volunteering to help her. When he'd heard her tired and discouraged voice he saw his Willow sitting there with her head bowed. 

For the first time he allowed himself to see her as the others saw her. Not as an imposter but like a twin sister. Someone that was like his Willow but was her own person. Not that he was getting soft toward her or anything but he was giving her that chance she asked for.

William gently laid her on her bed. "All set?"

Willow nodded, "Thanks, William."

William awkwardly patted her shoulder, "It'll work out all right."

A tear slowly escaped Willow's eye. She must be in worse shape than she thought if William was trying to comfort her about the upcoming reunion.

She whispered so soft his preternatural hearing barely caught it, "I hope so."


	9. Part 9

Part 9

Willow blearily blinked her eyes and saw Xander sitting in a chair next to her bed. "Hey, Xan. You would not believe the dream I just had."

Before Willow could continue she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye and turned her head. Jesse? Jesse! Willow closed her eyes as her brain finally kicked in gear. 

With her eyes still shut she sighed and whispered, "Sorry. I'm sorry."

Xander looked over at his best friend Jesse and winced. God could this have gone any worse?  Well, yeah it could have but he didn't want to dwell on that. What should they do? He had so many conflicting emotions. Angel had tried to prepare them but could you really be prepared to see someone who was your best friend but not?

Jesse looked at Willow with panicked eyes and then looked at Xander. He mouthed, "What do we do?"

Xander's eyes got huge, "Like I know?!"

Neither one noticed Willow watching them. She couldn't help but smile. They were so her Xander and Jesse no matter the reality. She couldn't take her eyes off Jesse. So this is what he would have looked like if he hadn't been turned.

No matter that this wasn't their Willow her reaction to them proved that this was another Xander and Jesse's Willow. Xander's head hurt with that thought. When all else failed fall back on what you know.

Xander cleared his throat and looked down to see Willow smiling at Jesse and him. He couldn't help but smile back, "So? Am I some studly high wizard in your reality?"

Jesse took his cue from Xander and fell into the easy relationship of the three musketeers of his childhood. "Pfft. Please why would you be that in her reality when you're not even that in this reality?"

"Hey I am SO the studly wizard. Okay maybe not a high wizard but hello Rupert put ME in charge of LA."

"HA! You just think you're in charge of LA. Rupert really put me in there to watch your back 'cause most of your spells go wonky."

"Wonky? WONKY! My spells do not go wonky. They just have decidedly different minds of their own."

Rupert relaxed in his room when he was greeted with laughter. Willow's laughter mixed in with Xander and Jesse's floated through the walls. They had insisted on seeing Willow alone with no interference and he had reluctantly agreed. Their reunion should be private but he had paced nervously in his room next to hers. He had been determined to interrupt if he had heard crying or shouts or very awkward silence.

Rupert went downstairs to let Dru and Darla know that everything would be all right. And to give Willow a chance to connect with Xander and Jesse.

~~~~

Willow snuck a peak at Xander and Jesse. They had made her feel comfortable and welcome right from the beginning. She hoped it was a truth in all realities that she, Jesse and Xander were best friends. She couldn't imagine a life without at least one of them in it.

Jesse caught her looking at him again. Angel and Wesley had told him that in her reality he had been turned by Darla and staked. He had shuddered at that thought. He couldn't imagine life as a non-souled vampire. He had made Angel and Xander promise that if he ever did get turned they would give him his soul.

Jesse smiled over at Willow and winked. He had wanted to put her at ease. With his and Xander's antics she had finally really relaxed. She had been so tense when she first woke up and now she was genuinely laughing at Xander. 'Course that was easy to do. Xander was very good at easing a tense situation through humor.

Xander noticed her nervous picking at the blanket that covered her.

"Do you want us to leave so you can get more rest?"

Willow shook her head no, "I'm fine. I-I just want to thank you for making this potentially awkward situation less of one."

Jesse looked at Xander and smiled with an evil glint in his eye. "You know what I think this calls for, Xander?"

"I'm with ya, buddy."

They simultaneously jumped on Willow on the bed, "GROUP HUG!!!!"

Rupert took the stairs two at a time when he heard Willow's squeal. If they hurt her in any way he would . . . The thought died as he slammed open the door and saw Xander and Jesse helplessly tickling Willow.

"What?!?"

Xander and Jesse tried to look innocent. "You know it's a very interesting fact that our Willow and your Willow are ticklish in the same exact spots. What are the odds, huh?"

Rupert's heart had calmed down from a triple beat to a double beat got kicked back up to a triple beat with Jesse's very innocent phrase of your Willow.

A light bulb seemed to go on over Rupert's head at that phrase. His Willow. When had he begun to think of her that way? Sure he'd been attracted but he thought he'd put a rein on those emotions. Shit he was falling even further under her spell. Great, just great. Another complication Willow needed on top of everything else. He hoped she didn't notice his change of feelings for her. He didn't want her to feel awkward around him.

Willow cocked her head as she looked at Rupert. He seemed to have a shell-shocked look on his face.

"Is everything all right?"

Rupert nodded absently and smiled at Willow, "Y-yes, everything's fine. I just heard your scream and came up to make sure you were all right."

Willow disentangled herself from Jesse and Xander and went to put her hand on Rupert's arm, "I am so sorry, Rupert. I didn't mean to worry you."

Jesse looked from Rupert to Willow to Rupert again. Well, well that's interesting, he thought and nudged Xander. Xander looked over at Jesse who was waggling his eyebrows at him.

"What?" Xander mouthed to Jesse.

Jesse motioned for him to look at Willow.

Xander's eyes got wide and then a slow smile spread across his face. Sooo, someone had feelings for Willow. He mentally rubbed his palms together in anticipation of meddling and teasing. His two specialties.

Rupert looked up and caught the look between Xander and Jesse and mentally groaned. Great. Well he could divert their attention.

"Well, since you two seem to have excess energy why don't you go patrol with Faith and Wesley?"

Jesse smiled at Rupert. He thought patrolling was gonna deter them? Rupert was sadly mistaken. It would give them alone time to develop a plan while also including Faith in their discussions.

"What about Tara?" Willow asked.

"If you're up to it she's downstairs ready to help me with your training." 

It had gotten easier for Willow to be around Faith and Tara since she'd arrived in this reality. She had come to see the differences in them and even though she was attracted to Tara she didn't get the butterfly feelings in her stomach that her Tara gave her.

She glanced over at Rupert and felt the butterflies. Great, just great. Another complication in her life. Rupert certainly didn't see her in that way and she wasn't going to explore the tentative feelings she had for him and ruin the only true friendship she had here.


	10. Part 10

Part 10

Willow sighed in frustration as yet another spell didn't work. Why was she having such a hard time connecting here? This was a reality were magick was the norm, it should be easier for her not harder. She could do the easy ones but the ones that called for her to use the energy in this reality were hard for her to do. She could do them but it was like when she was first learning magick after Jenny died. She had no control and they weren't strong.

Rupert watched as Willow's frustration grew. They were trying an illusion spell that should be extremely easy for her but she just wasn't getting it to work. Oh the illusion was there but instead of it looking solid and real it was whispy and looked ghostlike. She wasn't allowing herself to connect. This type of spell was for advanced wizards and someone with Willow's capability should be able to do it quite easily.

Tara sighed as she watched Willow struggle. She felt her power and knew she was quite powerful but she didn't seem to want to tap into that same power. She smiled as she got an idea, "H-how about we do one together?"

Tara thought that if Willow thought she was helping her to create an illusion she would feel more comfortable tapping into her power.

"Okay."

Tara held her hand up for Willow to grasp and wondered at the flash of sadness she saw in Willow's eyes.

Seeing Tara's hand Willow flashed back to when The Gentlemen were after them and her Tara had held out her hand. Willow shook off her sadness and grasped Tara's hand.

"Close your eyes and just feel the Earth's energies. Don't try anything."

Willow felt a connection like she always did just not strongly. She felt a small tug on her power and knew Tara had begun.

"Okay, Willow visualize in your mind what you want to create. Picture it like it is in front of you."

When Tara saw the beginning form of a kitten she slowly pulled her magick away. Letting Willow take over. She left a tendril so Willow could feel her magickal presence but this was all Willow.

"Open your eyes and continue."

Willow opened her eyes and saw Tara smiling at her. She glanced down and saw a whispy form of a kitten.

"You ready to make the illusion more solid?"

Willow nodded and hoped together they could do it. Tara saw her hesitation and pushed just a little bit more of her magick toward Willow.  Willow felt her connection to Tara and the Earth get stronger. She used it to solidify the kitten.

Rupert smiled as for the first time that evening Willow's illusion became solid. "Excellent, Willow. Do you think you can try movement?"

Willow visualized Miss Kitty Fantastico and smiled when she saw the kitten begin to walk and explore. Tara still held Willow's hand but she had pulled her magick away when she felt Willow connect harder with the energy around her. Willow was doing this all on her own though she didn't know it.

Rupert bent down to pet the kitten that was rubbing against his leg. "Very good, Willow. She feels like a real kitten."

"I couldn't have done it without Tara."

"W-well, I just helped a little. It was mostly you though." Tara replied honestly.

Before Willow could answer her Rupert interrupted, "Do you feel up to trying again on your own?"

The kitten disappeared with a pop. "O-okay."

Tara smiled encouragingly as she released Willow's hand. "You can do it, Willow. You have a lot of power I can feel it. I know you're special."

Willow smiled wistfully, Tara had unconsciously mimicked her Tara after their confrontation with the Gentlemen. It seemed that Tara no matter where would think she was more special than she really was. 

Willow straightened her shoulders. She could do this. Willow looked over at Rupert who smiled encouragingly and winked at her. 

"Try something larger than a kitten and something you're comfortable with visualizing. It can be something real or some fantasy creature."

Okay, she could choose anything that she wanted fantasy or real. A slow smile spread across her face. What better to conjure in a world where magick was reality?

Rupert and Tara watched in curiosity as a gray shape began to take form and grow. They were very curious as to what Willow would conjure.

Rupert began to smile as the shape began to solidify and they could tell what she was conjuring. Smiling, Willow looked over at Rupert and Tara. She had done it. It was solid and larger than Miss Kitty Fantastico and it looked like it had stepped out of her favorite childhood story.

Willow reached over, as it was waist high, and stroked the mane of Aslan the lion from The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe by CS Lewis.

"Brilliant, Willow. Nicely done." Rupert said as he walked over to Willow's side.

Aslan regally lowered his head and Rupert stopped to give him a formal bow as well. When he straightened he had a twinkle in his eye. "I would like you to take it one step further if you feel comfortable enough to do it."

Willow looked nervously at Rupert, "No promises. What's the one step?"

"Well since you conjured an animal that can speak, can you try to give him speech?"

"How?"

"Like you conjured him up. Visualize him speaking and give him voice. Try to connect with the illusion. Put yourself in Aslan's body, sort of an astral projection but not really."

Willow looked over to where Tara had her hand in Aslan's mane. Tara smiled back at Willow, "Go ahead. It's not that hard to do. It took me months to be able to do something large like this and a fantasy creature at that."

Willow nodded and concentrated. She vaguely heard the tinkle of the bell over the door. She was visualizing herself in Aslan. A smile spread across her face as she saw a close-up of Tara's waist. In her mind's eye she turned Aslan's head and looked up at Tara. 

Rupert saw with delight that Willow had connected with the illusion. He felt her hold on the energy around them getting stronger.

"It is an honor to meet such a kind and beautiful witch as yourself, Tara."

Tara burst out in a broad smile and gave a small curtsey, "It is an honor to meet you as well, Aslan."

"Rupert! You back here?"

Darla opened the door and saw a large lion standing next to Tara. Since no one seemed to be panicking and Willow had a look of concentration on her face she figured this was an illusion that Willow was controlling.

She warily watched it as the lion slowly approached her. It seemed to have a regal bearing befitting the king of beasts. The lion stopped just in front of Darla and bowed its head. He looked back up, "A friend of Willow's is a true friend of Narnia. You are most welcome in my kingdom."

"Hey now, he's not gonna start singing and askin' to see the Wizard is he?" Spike asked from the doorway.

Willow giggled which caused Aslan to giggle. 

Willow pulled back from the illusion and watched as Aslan slowly faded.

"That's the Lion from the Wizard of Oz, Spike. That was Aslan."

Spike rolled his eyes like that meant anything to him.

Rupert came up beside Willow and pulled her into a hug. "That was excellent. You were able to do that your first time. After you feel comfortable enough doing it and you're not concentrating so hard we'll try illusions that only your intended subject can see."

Willow stepped back because it felt so good and it was too tempting to be held in Rupert's arms. She didn't want him to see her changing feelings. "Like what Tara did when she conjured up a Nazgul?"

"Exactly. She only wanted Faith and the wanna be to see it and so they were the only ones that saw it."


	11. Part 11

Part 11

Giles watched as Willow confidently used her magick alongside Dru, Angel and Darla as they fought wizards from Ethan's army. Willow's self-confidence had grown with each advancement in her lessons. She had yet to try an illusion in the heat of battle where only her intended could see it though. 

She did well in a controlled atmosphere but she was still hesitant to use it in the field of battle. She was afraid her concentration would lapse and the wrong person would be frightened or distracted by her illusion.

Rupert had no doubt that Ethan would come to "inspect" the troops again and he was doubly sure that Gwendolyn would pose some kind of threat. 

William and Xander had heard in their rounds that Gwendolyn had viewed Willow's teleportation as a defeat. It was something that someone of her advanced power and training should have avoided.

Word in the demon community was that Ethan had viewed it the same way and had punished his second-in-command. If his second was viewed as weak then he would be viewed as weak.

They were all waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Rupert smiled as a wanna be tried to sneak up on him. He turned and did a small glamour spell that caused his eyes to glow and his voice to boom in the other's mind, "You really think that you're a match for me?"

The wizard had had his back to him and the wanna be saw that the wizard had been distracted by the battle in front of him. Thinking to take advantage of his distraction he had quietly advanced. He almost swallowed his tongue when the wizard turned and his eyes glowed red and his voice thundered in his mind. That was when he realized that RUPERT was standing in front of him. 

The wannabe couldn't retreat fast enough.

Willow smiled as she walked up to Rupert after dispatching the last wizard, "Nice trick."

Rupert smiled sheepishly, "Yes, well sometimes the smallest spell is the most effective."

Darla slipped her hand through Dru and Angel's arms and whispered, "Young love, isn't it precious?"

"Those two have been dancing around each other for weeks. Xander's even got a pool going on which day they'll finally do something and which will be the first to make a move."

"I'd keep an eye on Xander. I wouldn't put it passed him, Faith or Jesse to do something so they win the bets. I keep seeing them huddling and whispering while looking over at Willow and Rupert."

Angel's eyes twinkled at Dru, "Oh they're definitely planning something.

Rupert stopped as he saw Faith and Tara running in their direction.

"Giles! You gotta hurry. Wesley caught Robert. Xander and Jesse are guarding him."

Dru's eyes had turned amber and a harsh growl escaped her lips. It took both Angel and Darla to hold her in place.

Willow turned in surprise at the noise. "Okay. I'm guessing Robert is not one of the good guys."

"He's Ethan's emissary here in Sunnydale. Wes and the others have been hunting him for three years but he's been very elusive." Rupert's pace began to pick up as he followed Tara and Faith. "I don't like that now he decides to appear."

Angel and Darla kept their hands on Dru holding her between them as they followed. 

"Where's Wes and William if Jesse and Xander are guarding Robert?" Darla asked Faith.

Faith glanced back over her shoulder and cringed when she saw Dru in vamp face. "Wes is trying to keep William from killing Robert."

Willow turned worried eyes to Rupert, "Okay. What am I missing?"

It was Angel that answered, "Robert was the one that held Buffy and Willow down with magick while Ethan killed them."

~~~~

For the first time since coming to this reality Willow saw Spike in this William's mannerisms. She saw the cold soulless killer that had threatened to shove a bottle into her brain.

His eyes were an icy blue and a muscle ticked in his jaw as he and Dru argued with Wes.

It wasn't that Wes wasn't all for killing the wizard, he actually wanted to slowly drain his life as he watched him struggle but they needed information out of him.

They needed to know when Ethan or Gwen was going to strike next and what their plans were.

Robert sat bound to a chair, both physically and mystically. He smugly watched as the vampires, wizards and witches decided his fate. His fate had already been decided by Ethan and he had gladly accepted it

Ethan had known Ripper would bind Robert's magick so he wouldn't be able to use it against them. He knew the others would debate what to do with him. Ethan was a very proficient student to human and demon behavior. It was one of the reasons he had gotten as far as he had. He learned his opponents and used their weaknesses against them.

Willow noticed Xander and Jesse seemed very quiet. Her Xander would be arguing right along with William and Druscilla all for killing the wizard. 

Willow quietly made her way over to them and softly placed a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

Xander nodded his head, "It just doesn't feel right. We've been hunting this guy for three years. Wes, William and Dru actively, Jesse and me through contacts in LA yet here he is. I mean it's not like he turned himself in or had a huge neon sign over his head that said, 'killer here come and get me'." Xander just shook his head. "It just doesn't feel right."

Jesse continued, "I think it might be a trap. How? I have no idea and it's not like it's anything new. Ethan uses his people like bait and canon fodder all the time. Just not anyone this high ranking. I don't know what he's planning but it's something. He looks too confident for the position he's in."

Willow looked back over at Robert and then at Rupert. His face gave nothing away. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. Just a small muscle ticking in his jaw was the only indication that he was upset. This was Ripper. 

Willow jumped when Rupert suddenly backhanded Robert. It wasn't the action that startled her it was the suddenness of the attack. Like a viper striking without warning.

"When's Gwendolyn going to attack?"

Rupert calmly looked at Robert who was licking the trickle of blood from the side of his mouth. 

The room got silent and all eyes were on them. William started around Wesley and toward Rupert. "This one's mine, mate."

Robert began to chuckle, "You may as well let him have a go." He glanced at the clock over Rupert's shoulder. "Not much time left."

Rupert's eyes narrowed. Surely he didn't think either Gwendolyn or Ethan would rescue him. They would never sacrifice themselves or others in an attempt at rescue. No, in Ethan's army you knew if captured you were on your own. Literally. Ethan wouldn't take you back into his army either. If you were bad enough to get captured you weren't good enough to be in his army.

Rupert's eyes widened at his dawning awareness. OH...MY...GOD!

"Everyone get out! NOW!"

William growled and refused to move. Rupert physically pushed him back. "Get out, NOW! It's a suicide attack. If we kill him, it still goes off . . . only quicker. It goes off no matter what."

Shouts mingled with Robert's laughter. Rupert grabbed Willow's hand and pulled her along behind him. 

William would not let his chance at revenge go. He leaned down and whispered in Robert's ear and watched in satisfaction as the smugness left and all color drained from his face.

Dru slipped her arms around William and whispered in his ear, "What'd you say, luv."

William just smiled over his shoulder at Dru and then turned in her embrace to walk away with his arm around Dru's shoulder, "Just reminded him that his family was still alive . . .just for how long though was up for debate."

The explosion caused windows to crash in the surrounding area of the Magic Box and fire lit the night sky causing an eerie glow. Sirens could be heard in the distance as firemen made their way to the disaster.


	12. Part 12

A/N: ***WARNING Character death (Sorta) ***

Part 12

Rupert looked down at Willow to make sure she was all right. He had used his body as a shield when the explosion knocked them down. "A-are you all right?"

Willow winced as she felt the bump on the back of her head. "Just a few bumps and scrapes." She raised her fingers and tentatively brushed the scrape she saw on Rupert's cheek. "You?"

Rupert just nodded his head and looked down into her green eyes. God, he had almost lost her. If he hadn't realized what Ethan/Robert had planned they all would have been lost in the explosion. 

Willow moved her head into Rupert's touch. She didn't think he even realized that his thumb was softly caressing her cheek. She shuddered to think how close they all came to dying or being seriously hurt anyway. 

Just like Tara being taken away from her in a blink of an eye the friends that she had made here could have been just as easily taken away. More importantly Rupert could have been taken away. Willow's green eyes met Rupert's hazel ones and as naturally as breathing they each leaned into the other.

Willow sighed as she felt Rupert's soft kiss. The gentle pressure caused the butterflies in her stomach to start dancing harder.

Faith held Tara as they watched Rupert lean into Willow. "Crap. I think I lost the pool." She said loud enough for Rupert and Willow to hear.

Tara looked over at Faith, "I think we all did. I don't remember anyone betting that they'd both make the move, though I think Xander had today."

Rupert leaned his forehead on Willow's, "We okay?"

Willow nodded and smiled, "More than."

Rupert turned his head to look over at his Slayer, "Glad we could provide some entertainment for everyone."

"Well you know, G . . .if you could have waited one more day I would have won the bet."

Rupert stood and reached his hand down to help Willow stand. He smiled at the delicate blush on her cheeks. "Is everyone all right and accounted for?"

Faith pointed over to where Angel, Wesley and Darla stood. "I haven't seen Dru, William, Xander or Jesse though."

Rupert felt Willow tense next to him. He put his hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed, "I'm sure they're fine. They may have gone out the back."

"I'll go 'round back to see what I can find out." Faith offered.

Willow smiled over at Faith, "Thanks!"

Willow looked over to where Angel and Darla were standing. She was sure that if anything had happened to Dru or William they would have felt it. Willow leaned into Rupert as they watched the firefighters finish putting the blaze out.

"You okay?" Willow whispered to Rupert. "I mean your store and apartment . . ."

"Just things. I'm just thankful we're all okay."

"GILES!"

Faith's scream brought everyone running toward her. 

"It's Xander. Oh God. He's bad."

Willow's legs buckled and Rupert caught her. Ohgodohgodohgodohgod. She couldn't lose Xander. He might not be HER Xander but he was HER Xander. Oh GOD!

Rupert gripped Willow's hand as they ran back around the building. In the eerie glow of the fire lay Xander with Jesse holding his head in his lap. Dru and William kneeling next to him.

Dru looked up when she heard the running feet and saw Willow's tear streaked face.

She quickly made her way over to them, "Sorry, luv." 

Willow quickly went to Xander's side. She raised tortured eyes to Jesse, "Oh god I'm so sorry. If I hadn't come here you guys wouldn't have been in Sunnydale and Xander wouldn't be injured."

Jesse reached over Xander to Willow, "You don't know that Willow."

Before she could reply William kneeled next to Jesse, "You have to make your decision soon."

"Decision?"

"Turn him or not?"

Willow closed her eyes on the pain. 

She felt strong arms wrap around her. "I can permanently give him his soul, luv."

Rupert looked at Jesse. "We had talked some before he left but I don't know if his wishes had changed."

Jesse nodded, "No, he said that as long as he could still fight he'd want to be turned BUT only if one of the four did it. He didn't want to be turned in LA."

"Right then." William's face changed and he reached over for Xander. 

William cradled him in his arms and gently moved his head to the side before sinking his teeth into his neck. He drank just a few sips before he reached up to cut along just below his collarbone. He brought Xander's lips to his neck.

William lightly slapped Xander, "Come on, drink."

Xander's eyes fluttered open and Willow grabbed his hand tighter, "Please drink, Xan."

Xander turned his eyes up into William's blue ones before closing them again. With a sigh he began to drink. He was able to drink just a little bit before dropping off into unconsciousness.

"Was it enough?" Willow asked shakily.

William nodded before gently picked him up, "I need to take him back to the mansion." 

Dru leaned down and kissed Willow on the top of her head, "It'll be all right, lovey."

Willow nodded, "Thanks, Dru."

Rupert tightened his arms around Willow, "Why don't you go with them? I'm sure I'll have paperwork that I need to fill out and then I'll probably stay and clean up."

Willow turned in Rupert's embrace, "I'd rather help you clean up if that's all right. I need to keep busy."

Darla gave Rupert and Willow a hug, "When you're done here come to the mansion. I doubt your apartment will be livable for a while."

Rupert smiled and nodded, "Thanks, Darla. We'll see you later on." He kept his arm around Willow as they turned.

"Need help?" Angel and Wesley approached Rupert.

"Thanks."

Wesley fell into step next to Rupert. "Do you think a representative of the Wizarding Council has been called?"

"Oh I'm sure the police took care of that."

Willow turned surprised eyes at Rupert, "Police? They know about magick and wizards and stuff?"

Rupert sadly smiled down at her, "Oh yes, there's even a wizard or witch assigned to each precinct."

Willow just shook her head. She still couldn't get used to a world where magick was such an integral part of life. 


	13. Part 13

Part 13

Willow glanced over her shoulder at Giles who was still talking to the fire inspector. The wizard assigned to the nearest precinct had joined them and Wesley said that a representative of the Council would probably be here within the hour. They were meeting now to discuss the Ethan situation otherwise one would have teleported here already.

The people in this reality may be similar with a few differences but there were major dissimilarities to the reality as a whole that Willow wasn't sure she would ever get used to. 

A thought suddenly struck Willow, which caused her heart to speed up. Angel's head swung around to look at her and he quickly made his way to her side.

"What's wrong?"  He had felt her heartbeat and breathing change all the way across the room.

Willow gripped his hand and leaned in to whisper, "The mirror. God, how could I have forgotten about the mirror?"

Wesley noticed Willow's distress and came to stand by her side. "Are you all right?" He had visions of delayed reaction to the explosion and Xander's injuries.

"Do you think the mirror survived the explosion?"

Wesley's eyes widen, "Oh dear lord, I hadn't even thought about it." Rupert had protection spells around the mirror and if it were tampered with Rupert would know. It was how he knew before Willow came through that something was happening with the mirror.

"I don't think the explosion damaged it with the protection spells that Rupert and the coven have on it but Ethan may have used the explosion as a diversion and teleported in to get it."

Visions of Ethan hopping from reality to reality trying to conquer them swam through Willow's mind. She looked over at Giles who was still occupied and back at Angel. "Cover me?"

"What are you going to do, little one?"  

Willow swallowed hard and tears came to her eyes. It was the first time that Angel called her by the nickname of her Angel. God she missed everyone back home.

Angel got alarmed when he saw Willow's tears, "What? What's wrong?"

Willow smiled through her tears, "Nothing. My Angel used to call me little one, too. Sorry, I guess I got sentimental there for a minute." 

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, "You're entitled. Now why do you want me to cover you?"

"I'm just going to check on the mirror and don't want the wizard or police for that matter to follow me down."

Wesley squeezed her shoulder, "I'll go with you." He held up his hand as Willow opened her mouth, "No arguments. If Ethan sent an emissary or it's a trap to get to you I don't want you going down there alone. Besides, Rupert would have my head if you went down there and something happened to you."

Willow reluctantly nodded. She didn't really relish going down into the storeroom by herself anyway.

Angel glanced over his shoulder back to where the activity was taking place. He figured now was as good a time as any. He moved over to where Rupert and the others stood, "So? Any ideas what kind of bomb was used?"

Rupert turned confused eyes to Angel but the expression on his face forestalled any questions he might have.

"Umm, we were just discussing what Ethan might have used.  No detonation device was found but the magick forensics team hasn't been here yet."

The magickal forensics swept the area for magickal traces much like their crime scene forensics did for physical evidence.

"Have the crime scene people found anything?"

The detective turned to Angel, "And just why are you so interested?"

Angel looked out of the corner of his eye and noticed Willow and Wesley had already disappeared. He shrugged his shoulders, "Blood, death, and torture have always fascinated me."

The detective's eyes widened and then narrowed, "Is that right?"

Angel rolled his eyes and then turned his game face on.

The detective flinched but didn't move. Angel was very impressed. Not very many people didn't involuntarily step back when faced with a vampire in game face.

The wizard edged closer to Angel, "Y-you're one of the four?" All his life he'd been told stories about the Scourge of Europe that were given their souls and fought for the Council. NEVER did he think he'd ever meet one. Sure there had been rumors that they were here helping Rupert Giles but he suspected it was just an urban legend.

Willow and Wesley owed him big for this, Angel thought as he smiled at the wizard.

~~~~

Willow and Wesley picked their way over the damage as they made their way down the stairs to the storeroom. They both breathed a sigh of relief as they saw the mirror tilted but seemingly in good condition.

"Ethan wouldn't steal it and then put an illusion in its place would he?"

"He might but he wouldn't be able to duplicate the power that you can feel from the mirror. Close your eyes and concentrate, Willow. Feel the ancient power just emanating from it."

This was the first time she had seen the mirror since coming through it and she hadn't really paid much attention to it then. She closed her eyes and just felt. She felt her connection to the Earth, which was stronger since working with Tara and Rupert. A slow smile crept across her face there was ancient power here. Ancient and powerful. Rupert had told her that it was believed that this mirror took Merlin to Avalon. Feeling its power she could very well believe it.

Wesley smiled as he watched Willow experience the mirror. He remembered his first time of feeling its power and knew that it was even more intense for Willow with her strong connection to the Earth.

They turned and dropped into battle stance as they heard footsteps descending the stairs. 

"Relax, it's me." Angel came down the stairs followed by Rupert.

"How long have we been down here? Is there like a time warp on the stairs or something? Everyone couldn't be gone by now."

Rupert smiled at Willow as he picked his way through the mess. "The representative from the Council is here and she's taking care of the paperwork and working with the authorities. I've been dismissed to deal with the mirror and Xander."

"Forensics here yet?" Wesley asked.

"Not yet, the Council is holding them off for a bit. They feel the magick from the mirror might interfere with the team." Rupert pulled out his cell phone and dialed Faith, "Is Tara still there with you?"

"Yeah, we were just waiting for your call. Everything all right there?"

"Yes, Council arrived and will meet with us tomorrow. Have Tara do a protection spell around the east room and I'll teleport the mirror there. We can put a more sophisticated spell in place once it's there."

"You got it, G. See you in a few."

Willow felt Rupert's power build and gasped. He usually kept it shielded and she suspected she hadn't felt his true ability. Angel caught her as she staggered under the power of Rupert and the mirror.

"I'm okay, I just wasn't expecting that much power."

White light flew out of Rupert's outstretched hands and surrounded the mirror. The energy in the room crackled and caused their hair to stand on end as the mirror shimmered and slowly faded from existence.

"Nifty." Willow mumbled as she straightened out of Angel's arms.


	14. Part 14

Part 14

Willow wasn't sure what she was expecting when Darla said come to the mansion, maybe something like the Crawford Street Mansion that Angelus had used. She had never been to this mansion, Darla and Dru usually came to the Magic Box and Willow suspected that was mostly to keep the peace with William. 

The mansion was beautiful. It looked like it had been transported from the Italian Rivera straight to Sunnydale. It certainly wasn't what Willow expected. 

Rupert smiled at Willow's reaction, "I take it there isn't a mansion like this in your Sunnydale?"

"No, the only 'mansion' in Sunnydale is over on Crawford Street but it's nothing like this."

"That old place was torn down years ago from neglect. Angelus and Darla had this place built when they first arrived here many years ago. They said because they had such fond memories of Italy they wanted to recreate a little of that here and I didn't really want to ask if it was before or after the souls." Rupert said with a small grin.

Angel smiled as he joined in the conversation, "You're right you probably don't want to know, Rupert." Angel opened the door for them before turning back to Willow, "Welcome to our home, Willow."

Willow just stood in awe as she walked inside. She knew her mouth was probably hanging open but she really didn't care. "Umm, Angel? Doesn't this inner courtyard get a little dangerous during the day?" Willow looked up into the night sky and then back to Angel who was grinning.

"Special coating on the skylight. All the sun but none of the harmful rays allowed in for the vampires. Besides what's the fun of eternal life without a few risks?"

"We still have time to put the protection spells in place for the mirror before we give Xander his soul. He won't awaken for hours yet, it's near dawn." Rupert said as he guided Willow to where he transported the mirror. He noticed Willow trying to suppress a yawn as he slipped his arm around her waist, "Why don't you rest? Tara, Wes and I can put the spells on."

"That's all right. I'm okay, I think the night's catching up with me. I'm good for the spell casting."

Before Rupert could protest Faith interrupted, "Hey G. The mirror is safe and sound. There haven't been any attacks or anything. Tara said that she hasn't felt magickal tendrils trying to find if the mirror came here."

Rupert gave Faith and Tara a brief hug. "How's Jesse?"

Tara's eyes turned sad, "He's doing as well as could be expected. He knows his friend Xander will rise with his soul intact but still it's a little unnerving to see your best friend lying there without breathing knowing a demon is taking over."

Willow shuddered. She never thought of that, she just knew that Xander would have his soul but of course the demon would be there as well. She wondered how that would change Xander. Would he be like the Xander she had always known or would he change like William had when he became Spike? 

Buffy had confided in her about Spike's human life as a shy poet that lived with his mother in the Victorian Age. It had boggled her mind to think that Spike had once been a proper Victorian gentleman. 

"Ready?" he asked Tara, Rupert and Willow as he entered the room. He handed Willow a piece of paper.

Willow took the paper and glanced down at the Latin written on it. 

Wesley smiled at her confused look, "This is the spell that we'll be using on the mirror. Tara and I know it but I thought you'd want to look it over before we began."

Faith, Tara and Wesley began burning sage as Willow looked over the words to the spell. It seemed easy enough but with the power of the four of them she was sure the protection would be strong.

Rupert held out his hands when the others were finished with their preparations. Tara and Wesley went to stand around the mirror grasping hands and leaving a place next to Rupert empty for Willow.

Willow smiled as she took her place and grasped Tara and Giles' hand. She thought it appropriate that she stood between the two that bridged her feelings from her world and this. Though her feelings for Rupert were too new to compare with what she had with Tara. It held promise.

Rupert nodded for them to begin. Tara and Wesley began to mumble the incantation. Willow felt power surge as Rupert lowered his shields and she relaxed her guard as she connected with his power and that of the Earth. 

Tara silently gasped as she felt Willow's strength mix with Rupert's. She had felt Willow's power when she first entered this world but nothing had prepared her for the surge when Willow felt comfortable and confident enough to truly connect with the power of the Earth.

Wesley almost buckled under the feeling of the power from Rupert, Willow and the mirror.

"Holy shit!" Faith exclaimed as the mirror glowed and white energy burst out of it.

Rupert smiled reassuringly at Faith and then at Willow who had tensed at Faith's exclamation. "Don't worry Faith. The mirror is just responding to our power. It did this in London when the coven protected it."

"Did it do that, too?" Tara asked, as scenes seemed to slip rapidly from the mirror.

Willow stood in awe as the mirror showed a fog enshrouded glen and a red haired woman came into view. The power of the ancients reverberated from the mirror almost bringing Willow and Giles to their knees. Wesley and Tara stumbled and broke contact with Rupert and Willow.

The scene stayed even though the circle had been broken. Faith moved to Tara's side when she fell. Wesley still watched in awe at what he was sure was Nimue in legendary Avalon.

The air around Willow and Rupert crackled and Willow's hair billowed around her. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off the other red head. Rupert squeezed her hand, as Nimue seemed to approach them.

He didn't want to say a word in case what he was seeing disappeared. There had been rumors that this was the mirror of Merlin but mostly all that was truly known about the mirror was that it was a portal. Well he could confirm it was Merlin's mirror now. He was now more determined than ever to keep the mirror away from Ethan. God the destruction that man would cause if it ever fell into his grasp. Rupert would destroy the mirror before he let that happen.

Nimue raised her hand up to the mirror and Willow without conscious thought raised hers. Rupert tensed prepared to grab Willow if the mirror began to take her away.

Nimue smiled slightly at Rupert, "Have no fear, knight. Your lady is safe and where she is meant to be."

Rupert blinked and looked at Wesley to confirm that he had actually heard the Lady speak. Wesley stared open mouthed at the mirror.

Willow gasped at the words. She couldn't believe she was standing there almost touching Nimue. It wasn't until after she spoke that the words penetrated Willow's stunned mind. "Where I'm meant to be?"

Nimue smiled and nodded, "You were meant to be here in this reality. Before your soul was discovered in the other it was too late. You had already formed attachments and we did not want to take you away. The Willow of this world was meant for yours."

Willow blinked and opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She tried again, "Umm, we were switched?"

Nimue softly smiled, "No, The souls of ALL witches and wizards begin their journey in Avalon. It is decided here where your destination will be. It was discovered too late that this Willow and you were sent to the wrong dimension. Time passes differently in Avalon and you were in high school before it was discovered."

"Angel?"

Nimue nodded. "Yes, the power that you felt going through you was the power of Avalon. When we felt that, we knew where you were.  But by that time both Willows had bonded with their respective Earth energies and it was too late to do anything about it.  When we felt your power and your pain Merlin made the decision to interfere."

Willow smiled knowingly. "The coven in England."

"They were a vessel for the white magick of Avalon. With your bond to your mate severed and with you merely existing and not living I decided it was time to bring you to where your soul really belonged."

"You sent the mirror to the Magick Box. What about my friends in Sunnydale? Will I ever go back or see them again?"

Nimue sadly shook her head no. "I'm sorry, Willow but the mirror was damaged in that reality. But I have sent a book to Rupert Giles that tells the legend of this mirror. He'll also receive a phone call from the coven. Their minds will be put to rest about your welfare. They won't be told where you are but that the mirror was indeed a portal and that the cracking of it didn't harm you."

Willow smiled sadly, "Xander won't give up. He'll research another way to open a portal to this world. It's what I would do if he were missing from my life."

A distinguished white haired man came to stand next to Nimue, "He might even succeed, my dear if he tries hard enough."

Willow gaped. OH MY GOD IT'S MERLIN screamed through her mind. She had always pictured Merlin as wearing robes and a pointed hat or maybe as Dumbledore in the Harry Potter books. She certainly wasn't expecting a man with long hair pulled back into a ponytail that trailed down his back and looking regal. All she could think about was that the books about Arthurian legend didn't come close to describing either Nimue or Merlin accurately.

Nimue lowered her hand and stepped back. "Our time has come to an end. Fear not, my dear this is not the last you'll glimpse of Avalon."

The edges of the mirror began to cloud and the fog began to thicken. The magick in the room began to slowly fade and Willow's hair no longer stood on end and the white light began to disappear.


	15. Part 15

Part 15

Willow silently followed Rupert down the hallway that led to the room holding Xander's body. Her mind was whirling with all the information that Nimue had given her as her feet automatically followed Rupert. She had insisted on being there when Xander received his soul. She wanted to see how Rupert did it without the Orb of Thesulah.

Rupert's eyes kept straying toward Willow. She hadn't said much since the incident with the mirror. She had reassured them all that she was fine and she had insisted on going with him when he gave Xander his soul despite his protests that he thought she had been through enough in one night.

The first rays of the sun lit the inner courtyard as Rupert held the door open for Willow. Willow stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Angel and Darla sitting on a bench in the courtyard. Willow wasn't sure she would ever get over the sight of two vampires enjoying the early morning sun.

Darla smiled over at Willow as she saw her enter the courtyard. "You have the same look on your face that Rupert did the first time he saw us in the sun."

"I gotta ask. Who was the first to experiment with it to make sure it worked and you guys didn't go poof?"

"William." Angel said with a slight smile. "There was a house in Europe that had this glass installed and it was rumored to be vamp proof. But no one that we knew had actually tried it. There were drinks and then bets placed and of course William cockily said that he would take a walk through the garden."

Darla started chuckling at the memory. "If I'd had a heart it would have stopped beating when I saw William take his first step into the light. He stuck his foot into the rays and smoke didn't rise. You should have seen his cocky smile as he strutted through the garden." 

Willow smiled at the image of her Spike with his trademark smirk strolling through a sun filled garden room.

"The mirror safe?" Angel asked.

"Yes, there was minimal damage and we were able to put up stronger barriers around it."

"Stronger?" Darla quirked an eyebrow.

Rupert nodded, "It seems the rumors were true."

Darla and Angel both stiffened. "My God, it truly is Merlin's Mirror?" 

"No one outside this mansion can know that. Even the Council. If it ever got back to Ethan . . .well I shudder to think what would happen."

"What about the representative that's coming tomorrow . . .or I guess later today? Won't they want to take it to a safer place?"

"There's no place safer than with Rupert and the Council knows that." Darla answered Willow. "The Council and the Coven knew the only person that was more powerful than Ethan was Rupert and as an added bonus he has knowledge of how Ethan thinks."

Rupert smiled wryly. "Not something I want to be known for, knowing how Ethan's mind works."

"On your way to Xander?" Angel asked.

Willow nodded. "I want to watch how Rupert gives permanent souls without using the Orb of Thesulah. The Angel in my dimension was cursed with a soul from a gypsy clan and it's not permanent. If I can somehow communicate to my friends I'd like to be able to tell them about this spell."

Angel grimaced. Willow had told him about his counterpart and the return of Angelus when she was in high school. He didn't even want to think what life would be like with the threat of Angelus' return. It was much better to have his demon blended with his soul. Each a counterbalance to the other.

"It'll still be a struggle for him and Xander won't be exactly like the Xander you remember. He'll have a blood lust when he first awakens that can't be helped but with Rupert giving him his soul at the very beginning he won't be as controlled by his demon as he would be if he'd been a vampire for a while before the soul."

Rupert took Willow's hand when he saw her try to repress another yawn. "Come on, I'll do the spell and then we can rest. It's been an exciting night to say the least."

Willow waved goodbye to Angel and Darla as she followed Rupert out of the courtyard.

William, Dru and Jesse looked up when Willow entered the room. Willow quickly made her way over to Jesse and engulfed him in a warm hug. The two held each other as they looked over at Xander's body.

"You doing okay?" Willow whispered.

"I'll be doing better once I know the spell worked and he's okay."

Rupert centered himself. It wasn't that it was a difficult spell or that it took a lot out of him but with experiencing the magick of the ancients and Avalon he was feeling the effects of the night.

Feeling his connection begin to strengthen Rupert raised his hands palms up. The air around him crackled causing the hair on Willow's arm to stand on end. 

"Not of the dead, nor of the living. I call upon Janus to bring about this new beginning. Create a new creature where darkness and light shall dwell as one."

A white glow appeared around Rupert's hands and then traveled toward Xander's body. The body began to glow a brilliant white, which caused the others to cover their eyes. Rupert gave a loud gasp as the soul traveled through him and then re-entered Xander's body.

Seeing Xander's body begin to twitch and move Willow released Jesse and made a lunge toward Xander. Dru grabbed Willow before she could reach him, "It's all right, love. The demon is just fighting the inevitable. He's not in pain."

Willow stared wide-eyed as Xander's body slowly stopped moving and then finally came to rest. The light surrounding him softly began to fade and Rupert lowered his arms.

"Buffy told me that when I re-souled Angel he sort of gasped and then it was like waking up from a dream. There was no white light or struggle. Is it always like that?"

Rupert nodded as he caught his breath. "You returned the soul. This spell calls on Janus to merge soul and demon. Takes more energy, hence the light show."

Dru ran her hands over Xander's body closing her eyes, "I feel the darkness melting into the light." She opened her eyes and turned to Jesse and Willow, "I know you want to be here when he wakes up but there are some things that we must teach the newest member of our family that you can't be a part of. I'm sorry."

Willow rested her head on Jesse's shoulder, "We'll be a distraction won't we?"

William nodded, "You'll confuse him. Not on purpose but his demon will want to attack and drain you as a reminder of his humanity but his soul will want to protect you. So, until he can balance the two it's best to stay away."

Dru saw the tears begin to form in Willow's eyes, "It is just for one day, lovey. He'll be able to control it sooner than we could since he's starting with it."

Willow leaned down to kiss Xander's cheek before leaving with Jesse and Rupert.


	16. Part 16

Part 16

Faith knocked on Willow's door, "Willow? Amy's here."

Willow's eyes widened as she rushed to open the door. "Amy?" 

"Yeah the Council's representative. She's downstairs with G and Wes discussing Council business. But G sent me up to get you, Jesse and Tara, seems the magick forensic team found something last night."

Of course. Amy was a very common name and what were the odds that it was the Amy that she knew. 

Faith knocked once before opening the door, "Brought 'em."

Rupert looked up and smiled as Jesse, Faith and Tara came into the room, "Thank you, Faith." He stood up when Willow came in, "Willow, I'd like to introduce you to Amy. She's the Wizarding Council's representative to the West Coast."

Amy turned and smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you, Willow. The Council has been abuzz about you since Rupert told us of your arrival."

Willow slowly released the breath that she hadn't realized she was holding and smiled at Amy. This was her friend Amy, the Amy of her childhood. Not the Amy that became the badass Wicca and introduced her to Rack.

"Thanks it's nice to meet you too."

Amy indicated for Jesse, Willow, Faith and Tara to take a seat. 

"I was just waiting for you before continuing. As I told Rupert and Wesley it seems there is an escalation of activity around the World's Hellmouths. Ethan's army is stepping up its activity worldwide but primarily at the Hellmouths. The curious thing is that it seems Sunnydale is the exception."

Willow wrinkled her brow, "I thought this was Ethan's main target. This Hellmouth and the mirror."

Amy nodded, "There is a theory that he is using the stepped up activities as a diversion from his plans here. The forensics team found evidence early this morning that backs up that theory. We were lucky that the team sent out Samantha. She's one of the best there is in the field of magickal forensics. Since the attack happened here and with the mirror's safety in question she was called in. Sam found a trace of an extremely rare and outlawed magickal hallucinogen. Normally it would activate with the heat from the explosion and then dissipate leaving no traces of it at the scene. In the rare instance that it didn't activate or dissipate very few forensic specialists would be able to identify it."

Rupert squeezed the bridge of his nose, "O'lortha."

The others turned their gaze to Rupert as he spoke the single word. "O'lortha?"

Rupert nodded, "To put it in simple terms the victim becomes a sociopath and has no moral compass. You don't care about right and wrong only about satisfying your own needs."

Willow mumbled, "Want. Take. Have."

Rupert turned to her, "Exactly. Did they have this in your world?" 

Willow shook her head, "If we did I didn't know about it. No, that just reminded me of someone in my world." She studiously avoided Faith's eyes.

From the way Willow was avoiding looking at her and remembering how Willow described her counterpart Faith knew that she was talking about her. She thanked the fates once again for having Rupert, Tara and her friends in her life. She could have easily ended up like Willow's Faith without them.

Tara reached over and gave her girlfriend's hand a squeeze. She felt her stiffen when Willow answered Rupert. Faith softly squeezed her hand in acknowledgment and asked, "So you're saying that this O'lortha didn't become activated right? None of us were affected?"

Amy nodded, "That's correct. From what Sam could determine at the scene only a small amount was found, like an unexploded bomb."

"How can you be so sure that there wasn't more? You said the heat would activate it. Are you sure more weren't activated?" Wesley asked.

Amy looked at each one in the eye, "Samantha believes she found the only sample but have any of you felt different from last night? O'lortha is fairly quick acting but it could be delayed as much as twelve hours."

"Would we notice it?" Jesse asked, "I mean in ourselves. Wouldn't we think our behavior was normal?"

"Actually you'd have a slight headache when it first activates. It probably wouldn't be noticed or you'd think it was due to stress given this situation. The others would definitely notice it." Amy answered him.

The others thought about the behaviors of the others. One by one they contemplated the possibilities of infection. "What about if someone was severely injured would the O'lortha still be effective?" Willow asked as she thought about Xander. Would he be struggling against the demon as well as the magickal drug?

"I'm guessing your thinking about your friend Xander." Amy shook her head no to answer Willow's question. "Once the body shuts down the drug dissipates. It's another of the reasons why it's so hard to detect in a body."

"I assume like any other hallucinogen that it would eventually wear off so why bother with it?" Willow asked.

"Imagine using an innocent to rob a bank or commit murder for hire but when it's over they don't remember anything. In the case of Ethan we suspect you were his target."

Willow stiffened. Oh god just the thought of unleashing Dark Vein-y Willow on this world caused her stomach to do flip flops and her skin to go clammy.

"B-but even it if had succeeded wouldn't it have worn off? I wouldn't be much of a sociopathic slave then."

Rupert slipped his arm around Willow's shoulder hoping to give her comfort while Amy answered her question, "Not if he continued to give it to you for weeks until it became permanent."

"P-permanent?" Tara asked with wide eyes.

"Well, not really permanent, it's only that you no longer care.  You don't need the O'lortha anymore, you become what you were while under the influence. A sort of permanent Dr. Jeckyll and Mr. Hyde only the Mr. Hyde takes up residence."

Willow shuddered. "You said it was very rare? Is it so rare that Ethan would have a hard time getting it?"

Rupert answered, "No. Anyone else yes it would be very difficult but Ethan would probably be able to get it easier." He continued in a softer voice, "He brought it when we performed the Eyghon ritual, said a friend got it for him."

Willow looked at him curiously, "You needed it for the ritual?" She couldn't remember Giles talking about drug use even magickal ones in the ritual for Eyghon.

Rupert nodded, "Ethan thought it would enhance the ritual. We only used a little but it was enough to originally not care when it went bad. It took hold of Ethan more firmly than it did with me. I've always thought it was what led Ethan on the path that he's on now."

Amy concurred. "When people have that tendency it doesn't take that long for the O'lortha to take hold and become a permanent part of their personality."

"So does this mean Ethan is stepping up his activities here?" Jesse asked.

"We believe so but more in a covert fashion. The other attacks worldwide have been open warfare and Gwendolyn and Ethan have both been conspicuously absent from those attacks. Yet they remain with their fingers in the situation in Sunnydale even though there haven't been any attacks here."

"So we need to take them out before they take us out." Faith snarled and began to pace. "So far we've been holding off Ethan's attacks we haven't attacked him. I think we need to bring the battle to him instead of waiting." 

Rupert opened his mouth and Faith cut him off, "I know you don't agree with me but…"

Rupert interrupted Faith, "Actually I was going to say you're quite right." 

"Really?" Tara could almost see the excitement coursing  through her girlfriend's body at the thought of bringing the battle to Ethan and Gwendolyn.


	17. Part 17

Part 17

Jesse and Willow were shifting their weight nervously waiting for Xander. Dru and Darla had come to get them to let them know that Xander was ready to see them now.

Giles, Wesley and Faith were the first to see him. The front line of defense so to speak. They were reminders of his humanity but not as close to him as Jesse. Rupert had assured her everything would be fine and that Xander was mostly himself with aspects of the demon. 

They were going to go patrol tonight as a group. Normally they broke up into smaller units but Wesley felt they should work as a cohesive team. First to see how Xander fought as a vampire/wizard and secondly to prepare for taking the fight to Ethan as a team.

Xander's eyes turned yellow for a brief moment when he caught sight of Jesse. This was harder than the struggle he had when he first saw Wesley. He felt his demon rise with all the memories of his childhood. He performed the mental exercises that William and Angel told him to do when he felt his demon rise. His eyes turned back to their warm chocolate brown with his demon calmed down.

Willow watched in horrified fascination as Xander's eyes went from chocolate brown to yellow and back to brown as he looked at Jesse.

"Hey, Xan." Jesse said tentatively as he approached his best friend.  

"Jesse." Xander stepped forward and pulled Jesse into a hug. 

"H-how are you, Xander?" Willow asked. 

"I feel good, stronger than I've ever felt before."  

Willow winced at the words that Xander had unknowingly parroted. Her Xander had told her Jesse had said the same things to him when he first saw that Jesse was a vampire down in the tunnels with Buffy. Maybe it was a vampire thing but it still brought back uncomfortable memories.

Xander cocked his head to the side. He heard Willow's heartbeat accelerate at his words. "What's wrong?"

Willow forced a smile, "Nothing. It's just that what you said brought back memories for me. Just feeling a little gloomy I guess."

Xander smiled his goofy grin and that caused Willow to truly smile. "Nope, No gloomy thoughts tonight. Come on, let's go try my new vamp powers." In sotto voice Xander mocked, "From the shadows of the night lurks the latest superhero. With the strength and agility of a vampire and the magick of an ancient mage comes XANMAN!"

Willow giggled and Jesse snorted, "More like Hong Kong Fooey."

Xander ignored Jesse and turned to the others in the room. "So we ready to see what I can do?"

Rupert had watched Xander perform some easy magick exercises earlier to judge the level of his abilities now. He and Wesley had been surprised to see that the demon had actually increased Xander's abilities. He still wasn't a first class wizard but he was stronger than he had been as a mortal.

This had been Xander's first true test of fighting the demon with his soul in wanting to kill anything that reminded him of his humanity. William had watched the struggle and the mental exercises that Xander had done to keep his demon calm and was impressed with his ability. 

Faith opened the door to Angel's villa and stuck her head in, "So we goin' or what?"

They all filed out but Rupert hung back to be with Willow. He had seen her try to smile for Xander and even giggle but he could see that it hadn't reached her eyes. "You okay?"

Willow slipped her hand through Rupert's arm and laid her head on his shoulder. It was nice to have the comfortable feeling of Giles and the butterfly tingles that Rupert inspired all in one man. "Yeah I'm okay. It's just that when Jesse was turned in my world he told Xander that he felt stronger and more confident. Xander's words brought back some painful memories but I'll be okay."

Rupert brought Willow's fingers up to his lips for a kiss, "He is stronger and more confident but as you saw he also is the same goofy Xander under it all."

Willow smiled, "I know, it's just that every once in awhile my world comes back in bits and pieces."

Rupert stiffened but then forced himself to relax. He dreaded the day that a way was found back to her world. She had said that Xander wouldn't give up looking for a way and Merlin hinted that he might succeed. He would let her make that decision on her own. He wouldn't be the cause of her staying or leaving. He didn't want her to have any regrets whatever the outcome.

Willow felt Rupert stiffen at her words and knew it was because of her reference to her world. She still missed her friends in Sunnydale and she could admit she even missed Anya. She knew that they could and probably would continue their lives without her. They did it the summer she spent with Giles in England and they did it when Buffy died in the battle with Glory before she was brought back. Life and death would go on without her but she still missed them.

Willow tilted her head to look up at Rupert, "Does it bother you when I talk about my Sunnydale?"

"No." At Willow's look he smiled sadly, "Well, a little. It just reminds me how brief our time together might be."

Willow smiled sadly at him, "Even if I was from here, Rupert our time together might be brief. If there was nothing else I learned from my life in Sunnydale it was that life is short and you never know what tomorrow might bring."

Xander had turned around to see the deep conversation between Rupert and Willow, "Hey! I thought I said no gloomy thoughts."

Willow smiled at Xander and then turned back to Rupert, "See, a prime example of you never know what tomorrow will bring."

William and Angel stopped and tilted their heads to listen to the sounds of the night. 

"What's up?" Jesse asked.

Faith held up her hand for silence. She was getting Slayer tinglies. "Something's nearby."

Out of the darkness a voice said, "Very good, Slayer."

Faith spun on her heels and Willow gasped.

Willow turned to Rupert, "Please tell me she's evil and not one of the good guys."

Rupert looked at her curiously. He could practically see the tension vibrating off of her. "As a matter of fact she is. She's one of the elite of Ethan's army."

"Veruca, what brings you to Sunnydale? Last I heard you were Ethan's lapdog in the East." Faith asked as she got in fighter stance. 

Veruca smirked, "Felt like a vacation. You know check out Disneyland, see the Pacific."

Xander, Angel, William, Darla and Dru spread out but kept Wesley, Tara, Rupert, Willow and Jesse in the center. They felt the others before they heard the growls from the darkness.

At Veruca's silent signal the other members of the pack melted out of the shadows.

Willow looked up into the night sky and was relieved to see it wasn't a full moon. Just as that thought flittered through her mind she watched in horror as one of the wolves began to turn.

"What?!? It's not a full moon! How can they turn?" Willow asked.

"Don't need a full moon, witch. You must be the one that Ethan wants." A voice behind her said.

Willow closed her eyes and shook her head no. NONONONONONONONO, that could not be Oz. Oh god, she couldn't face an evil Oz. Willow slowly turned around and saw a smirking Oz and Veruca.


	18. Part 18

Part 18 

Dru growled and let her demonic visage come forth as she moved closer to Willow. She didn't take her eyes off of the weres that were surrounding them.

Veruca stalked closer, "So you're the powerful witch that has Gwendolyn all lathered up. You don't look all that impressive to me."

"Oh I don't know, baby. She looks impressive to me." Oz slowly looked up and down Willow's body.  Oz sniffed the air as he moved to stand next to Veruca, never taking his eyes off of Willow. "Can't you feel the power coming off her?"

Willow shuddered as memories of Oz and Veruca came flooding back. Oz mesmerized by Veruca on stage, Oz and Veruca sharing a table, Oz and Veruca in the cage, Veruca changing into her wolf form and Oz ripping her throat played constantly in her mind's eye.

Xander moved closer to Willow when he felt her heartbeat accelerate at Oz's words. Rupert let his shields drop and power pour forth. The weres that were closest to him began to whine as they felt his oppressive power.

Veruca's attention switched from Willow to Rupert as she felt his power filter the air. A small smile quirked her lips, "Mmmm, I feel HIS power though."

Faith edged a little closer and reached for her knife. NO ONE was going to mess with her watcher, especially Ethan's trained puppies. Not that Rupert couldn't wipe the floor with them with his power alone but her natural instincts to protect kicked in.

Oz's glance slowly left Willow and turned to Faith, "Ooh, the Slayer wants to play."

The weres surrounding them turned and inched closer but not too close as Rupert's power began to strengthen around them.

Xander kept shifting his weight from foot to foot. His demon was warring with the pack mentality of his Hyena Spirit that had always remained in the back of his consciousness since high school. He felt a prickling on the edges of his mind that was growing stronger.

A slight smirk marked Rupert's features just before the weres heard the growling behind them. They spun around to see dozens of hyenas' eyes glowing in the darkness. 

They moved as one as they came out of the shadows surrounding the weres as they began to encircle their prey. A feral smile spread across Xander's face as he let the Hyena Spirit meld with his demon.

Some of the weres shifted their weight side to side anxious for the battle to begin while others whined softly. Though the weres were bigger than the hyenas they weren't as deadly.

Veruca called out to her pack, "Hold! It's an illusion."

Rupert's smile widened, "Care to test how real they feel?"

One of Veruca's pack didn't wait for her answer but instead attacked the nearest hyena. He swiped his massive paw and hit the hyena in the shoulder sending it flying into a nearby wall. The other weres howled in triumph.

Oz smiled at Rupert, "Not much of an illusion if one can be batted around that easily."

Rupert only smiled in response. 

The high-pitched 'laughter' of the hyena grew louder as they circled and subtly moved their prey away from Rupert and the others. Veruca snarled as a hyena nipped at her heel. 

"Did ya feel the bite of the illusion, puppy?"  Faith smirked at Veruca.

Willow watched curiously as Oz and Veruca began to shift. It was so different from when her Oz changed. There was no bending over in pain as the body changed from its human form to animal. Their hands began slowly to elongate and their body hair grew longer making their change graceful in a horrific way.

Before anyone noticed, one of the weres broke away from the pack and rushed Tara who was standing the closest.  Faith yelled a warning but she was too far away to protect her lover. Darla's face turned to her demon and she leapt at the wolf, intercepting its attack on Tara.

Their battle became a danse macabre as the two struggled for dominance. In the middle of the fight there was a guttural growl that Willow couldn't tell if it came from Darla's demon or the werewolf. The growl was followed by a whine as Darla's demon drank deeply from the wolf.

Darla slowly stood and delicately wiped the blood from her lips. "Not as good as purely human but the power of the wolf makes up for it."

There was a howl of rage from Oz as he fought his way through the hyenas that were herding he and Veruca away from their pack. As if Oz's howl was a battle cry the weres began to fight the hyenas.

Wesley cupped his hands as a ball of energy began to form between them. When the ball reached the size of a softball he lobbed it at the nearest cluster of wolves. One of the wolves howled in pain when the energy exploded on impact.

"Good one, Wes." Jesse smiled at him as he threw his own energy ball.

Angel, Darla, Dru, William and Xander moved as one. They became the predators they are as they stalked their prey and isolated Oz and Veruca further. Sensing that Xander was the weakest of the vampires Veruca attacked.

Willow reacted without thought when she saw Veruca lunge for Xander. "Vincire!"

Veruca was halted mid-lunge as green energy flew out of Willow's hands and wrapped itself around Veruca as it created a band.

Xander blinked a few times in surprise and turned to look at Willow. Only a high level wizard could perform binding spells against wereanimals. A smile spread across his features as he realized that Willow wasn't aware of the power that she was wielding. "Thanks."

Oz, in wolf form, looked at his surroundings and saw that the vampires enclosed him, the witch had bound Veruca and his pack was losing their battle. He raised his muzzle and howled in frustration. The weres stopped in their fight with the illusions and turned to their leader.

With just a thought Rupert let the illusions dissolve and moved to stand next to Willow. He placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered for her to release Veruca.

When the werewolf was released Rupert swung his arm in an arc and threw her body into a nearby wall. As her unconscious body slid to the ground she slowly returned to her human form.

Oz growled and leapt forward intent on getting to his injured mate. He swiped his claws at William who had blocked his path. William grabbed his injured arm and lashed out with his leg.

Oz stumbled from the impact of William's kick but he continued his beeline path to Veruca. The pack closed ranks around their alphas as Oz bent down to pick up his mate.

Gwendolyn watched the scene below for a few more minutes before turning from the edge of the rooftop. She had seen all she needed to see. Willow was no longer a threat to her position as Ethan's second in command. She had watched Rupert and his followers fight as a well orchestrated team. There was trust that the others would be there and she doubted that Willow would turn her back on Rupert and join Ethan.

Tara laid her hand on Faith's arm as she made a move to follow the retreating animals. 

Faith turned to Tara, "What? We're just gonna let them walk?"

Rupert nodded, "We've learned what we needed to know and so have they."

"And that would be?"

"Ethan has upped the ante and we've risen to his raise in the stakes."


	19. Part 19

Part 19

Rupert stopped in the doorway that led into the courtyard and just drank in the sight of the late afternoon sun glinting off Willow's hair. It had been days since the night of the explosion and the new direction that their relationship had taken. He missed the quiet evenings of laughter and conversation that they had when she stayed in his apartment over the shop. Willow's laughter at something that Jesse said caused his own lips to turn upward. 

Darla silently stood behind Rupert as he watched Willow. "Why don't Angel and I take the others out for patrol tonight. Give you and Willow the night off?"

Rupert turned toward the sound of Darla's voice. "As much as I would love some quiet time with Willow I don't think now is the time to indulge in it. Maybe when the battle with Ethan is over with or at least not as intense."

"As someone that has lived for centuries, take my advice. Grab happiness wherever you can find it. You might not get another chance at it."

"I'm afraid that Ethan will use my growing feelings for Willow against me or her. He has in the past. I don't want my feelings for her to get her hurt."

Darla laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed in comfort. "Rupert, Ethan would be after Willow even if she had never come to us. Her power alone guarantees that he would have gone after her. If not to recruit her than definitely to defeat her. Can you honestly say that if something happened to Willow tomorrow you wouldn't be just as devastated if it happened later, after you had developed deeper feelings?"

He turned back to look at Willow. He was silent for so long that Darla thought he wasn't going to answer her. Finally in a soft voice he said, "No, no I can't."

Darla leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "Then grab what happiness you can now. You know there are no guarantees in life. If she goes back to her reality or something happens in this one at least you'll have the times you spent together as wonderful memories."

A noise to her left caused Willow to turn in that direction. Her heart and stomach fluttered at the expression on Rupert's face. She would always love Tara but Rupert had burrowed his way into another part of her heart and she was very much afraid that with very little effort she could fall in love with him. 

Faith nudged Xander as she noticed the look that passed between her Watcher and Willow. Xander's smile widened and he mouthed, 'Time for Plan B.' to Jesse.

"Oh good you're all here." Wesley said as he moved into the courtyard breaking the spell between Rupert and Willow. 

"I just got off the phone with Amy and the Wizarding Council. It seems when they received word of Oz and Veruca's attack they dispatched the DSN."

Silence greeted Wesley's announcement. Willow looked at the others curiously, "Okay what am I missing here? Who are the DSN and why don't you look happy about the news?"

"The DSN are an elite force of shapeshifters. During the last Wizards' War they were called into action at the very end. They helped us defeat Ethan the first time. Generally they are called in during grim situations."

Willow looked confused, "I didn't think we were in a grim situation."

A muscle ticked in Angel's jaw, "We didn't either. What else did the Council say, Wes?"

Wesley rubbed his tired eyes. "Amy told me that their sources inside Ethan's army told them that Gwendolyn managed to convince Ethan that he wouldn't be able to count on Willow changing sides. He's decided to make an all out frontal assault on the Hellmouth and the mirror."

"Should we move the timetable up on our plans?" Jesse turned to Rupert.

"No, we'll continue according to the plan. We have time as Ethan will have to change his to reflect the new information from Gwendolyn. Contrary to what it appears Ethan is a very methodical planner and strategist. It's one of the things that make him so dangerous. He has a well thought out and strategized plan for every contingency. He doesn't let emotion get in the way of his goal." Rupert turned to Wesley, "Did Amy give you a time as to when the DSN will arrive?"

"They were being summoned from all over so she didn't think they'd get here for a couple of days."

"All right then. I suggest we continue to train, make sweeps, see what the demon community is saying and grab as much rest as we can. When the DSN arrive we'll begin our attack."

Darla smiled at Rupert and winked at Dru, "Good idea. William, Angel, Dru and I will go down to Clem's bar and see what we can find out."

"Yeah and Jesse, Faith, Tara and I will do a sweep plus check out what my magick can do. Kinda got interrupted last time."

"Very well, Rupert, Willow and I..." Wesley began but Xander interrupted.

"Wes, why don't you come with us? I'm the only vampiric wizard that I know of and I bet the Council would love a report from you telling them all about my new amazing abilities."

Wesley had no idea what they were up to but that there was something he had no doubts. He glanced back over at Rupert who gave a small nod. "Right. Let's go see what your amazing abilities can do. See you later Rupert."

Willow raised her eyebrows at everyone's abrupt departure and turned to see a slightly blushing Rupert. "Well, I guess that just leaves you and me. So training?"

"I was rather hoping for relaxing instead." Rupert slipped his arm around Willow's waist and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head before he led her inside.

"I can do relaxing. In fact I kinda like relaxing. But before we getg to the relaxing part can I ask you a question?"  
  


"Always."

"Does Ethan have anyone like the shapeshifters in his army?"

"You mean actual shapeshifters or someone that can change their appearance?"

"Either one."

"Change their appearance. Sure there are glamour spells that Wizards can do but another Wizard would be able to tell one is being used so they're not used on other Wizards. But there are the fey folk that have glamour that no one can tell and there are some dark fairies that side with Ethan."

"So what's the difference between fey glamour and your shapeshifters."

"The magick of the fey is just that magick but the shapeshifters can actually change their shape to another person. No one can tell the difference between a shifter and the original person. Weres swear they smell like the original person not the shifter and Wizards and Witches can't detect their differences."

"So how come Ethan doesn't have any, not that I'm complaining."

"When the Wizarding world first split into factions our side sent an emissary to the shifters to join us in the fight. Unfortunately one of the dark Wizards had arrived there first to coerce them to join them. But fortunately for us they refused.  The Wizard in a fit of anger later returned with more of his colleagues and killed some of the shifters. They've been enemies ever since. No shifter will ever aid a Wizard or Witch that practices dark magick."

Willow snuggled into Rupert's embrace on the couch and looked up at him with a twinkle in her eye, "Okay can we get to the relaxing part now?"

Rupert didn't answer instead he slowly lowered his lips to Willow's allowing her enough time to pull back if she wanted. Much to his delight she met him half way and threaded her fingers through his hair.

It was a gentle kiss that made the butterflies in Willow's stomach dance. He pulled his head back and looked deep into her green eyes while caressing her cheek, "Are you sure? I know it's been a hard time for you since your Tara's death."

Willow closed her eyes and tried to get her thoughts together. "I had begun to slowly move on since Tara's death. I'd even begun to date some and had a disastrous rebound relationship. No one had ever touched my heart since Tara and I just thought no one ever would." Willow didn't look away from Rupert's penetrating gaze and continued, "Until I came here. At first it was because you reminded me of my Giles. Well not the tingling in my stomach part. Then I got to like you for you and I didn't want to mess up the one deep friendship I had here. The night of the explosion I realized how close I had come to losing you and I had sworn after Tara's death that I would never let those I care about go a day without them knowing how much I cared. I care for you deeply Rupert Giles. In fact, I'm very close to falling in love with you."

Rupert beamed at Willow. "I'm very close to falling in love with you, too."

This time the kiss exploded and a soft moan escaped as Willow tried to get closer. Their hands and lips explored each other learning each other. Rupert thought that he could get addicted to the little sounds that Willow made whenever he hit just the right spot. Willow loved the moans that she could elicit from Rupert when she hit just the right area.


	20. Part 20

Part 20

Willow slowly awoke to the strange sensation of lying against a hard male body.  It took a moment for her sleepy brain to process the events of the previous night, but once the memories returned so did her smile. With her eyes still closed her lips quirked into a smile and she snuggled deeper into Rupert's embrace. A warm hand softly caressed her back and Rupert placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Mmmmm, this is nice." Willow mumbled as she opened her eyes.

Rupert smiled down into her sleepy face, "What?"

"Being lazy with you. What are the odds that we can spend the day here?"

Rupert opened his mouth to answer when a knock sounded on his door. "Rupert? I'm sorry to wake you but Amy, Robert and Stacy from the Council are on their way here. They need to speak with all of us."

"They couldn't wait a couple of hours?" Rupert mumbled into Willow's neck. "Right. We'll be right there, Wes."

He turned twinkling eyes to Willow, "Rain check on the all day in bed?"

She placed soft kisses along his jaw before softly nipping at his earlobe. "You betcha."

Before Rupert could pull her closer she rolled out of bed and looked at him over her shoulder, "Wanna conserve water?"

A very Ripper-like smile spread across his features as he stalked his way to the bathroom. He didn't have to be asked twice.

~~~~~

Faith looked up at the sound of the door opening and winked at Rupert as he and Willow entered. "So what did you two kids do last night while we were out patrolling?"

Some things were a constant in all realities, Willow thought.  She just smiled, "Talked about the Shapeshifters. I had a lot of questions and Rupert was nice enough to answer them for me."

"Damn, Red. I thought for sure I'd get you to at least blush." 

Tara shyly smiled at Willow and gently kicked Faith's ankle who turned wide innocent eyes at Tara, "What?"

Jesse covered a laugh with a cough and Wesley just rolled his eyes at the others.

Rupert narrowed his eyes at Faith and then turned to Wes, "Speaking of Shapeshifters is that what the Council wants to talk about?"

"Amy didn't go into specifics but my guess is yes and also about Ethan's plans. I gathered that their informant had more to say."

"Can they trust whoever this informant is?" Willow asked. "I mean it seems that Ethan is very particular who he has close to him."

"Oh he is very particular some would say paranoid and yes the informant can be trusted. He's one of ours and volunteered to go undercover and rise through the ranks."

"Wizard?"

Wes nodded, "Very powerful. Not as powerful as Gwendolyn or you but very powerful in his own right." He glanced at his watch, "They should be here shortly."

Giles turned to Jesse, "How did Xander do last night? Is his magick very different from before?"

Jesse nodded, "Very. It's much more powerful and he has better concentration. Wes thinks that over time he'll become a high level wizard. And as much as I love Xan he never would have made it that far before. His concentration never was the best."

"How does it affect his vampiric abilities?"

"Angel says that his ability to jump great distances and climb buildings is above that of a new childe but his hearing and vision isn't any different."

"Makes sense. When I went all Darth Willow I could harness the elements more securely than when I was just Mojo Willow. I felt more solidly connected to everything. I bet his demon heightens his senses."

The ringing of the doorbell interrupted their conversation. "That should be Amy and the others." Wesley went to escort them in.

Willow wondered if any of the Watchers Council members were Wizard Council members in this reality. Not that she had met that many of them but she was just curious to see if there were any similarities.

A distinguished older gentleman and an older woman followed Amy and Wes into the room. Neither looked familiar to Willow but that didn't mean they weren't Watchers in her world.

Amy smiled at Willow, "Willow, I'd like for you to meet Robert and Stacy. They've been very anxious to meet you."

Robert held out his hand for Willow to shake, "It's very nice to finally meet you Miss Rosenberg. I would love to discuss what you're world is like."

Stacy smiled at Willow as she held out her hand, "Don't mind him. He did his thesis paper on inter-dimensional travel and its applications. He'll talk your ear off if you let him."

Willow turned to Stacy and shook her hand. As soon as their hands connected Stacy's eyes glazed over and her spine stiffened. Robert yelled Stacy's name and when there was no response he reached down and pried their hands apart.

"What happened?" Willow asked anxiously.

Stacy's eyes began to clear and she came back to herself. Her eyes filled with tears and she rapidly blinked them away. "I'm so sorry, Willow. That hasn't happened to me in a very long time. Your aura must be as strong as your magick. I'm an Empathic witch in that I feel others' emotions. My shields normally block unsolicited readings. I haven't had that happen since I first developed my shields."

"Are you all right?"

She nodded and raised a shaking hand to her chest to calm her racing heart. "I'm fine. It was just unexpected."

"Should I leave? Is it too much?"

"No! As long as I don't touch you until I strengthen my shields I'll be fine."

Willow leaned in so no one could overhear them, "You didn't see flashes of events did you?"

"No, nothing like that. I just feel your emotions, past and present."

"That's good, I wouldn't want you to have to suffer through my dark period. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

Stacy just smiled shakily. She couldn't bring herself to tell Willow it was worse experiencing the emotions without the knowledge of what the emotions were linked to. She had felt deep love, deep hate, anger, and loss. The only thing that saved Stacy from collapsing earlier was the happiness and love that were at Willow's surface. Willow's aura was very draining to her.

"Right. So what's the urgency that brought the Council here on a personal visit instead of a phone call?" Rupert asked. "Why send the DSN to Sunnydale?"

"Well, you don't waste time on small talk do you, Mr. Giles?" Stacy replied. "Very well, we'll get down to business. Our informant in Ethan's army has relayed to us that he plans on pushing his timetable forward. He's going to do a full frontal assault on Sunnydale, Los Angeles and assorted Hellmouths around the world. Ethan, of course is going to concentrate his efforts here. He's going to go after the mirror and I'm sorry to say you, Willow. Since Gwendolyn made it clear that you probably wouldn't desert Rupert he's decided to put a magickal hit on you. The DSN are going to assist in disturbing Ethan's plans and protecting Willow."

Rupert reached over and pulled Willow into his embrace. 

Faith narrowed her eyes at the Council. She hadn't gotten real close to Willow but she did like her and she could tell that Giles was falling for her. No WAY was she going to let the Bitch from Hell and Ethan ruin that. "How are they going to help protect Willow? The Shapeshifters don't have any combat skills other than shifting."

"Ah, but if there are three or four or more Willows how will Ethan or the others know which one is the original?"


	21. Part 21

Part 21

"So you're going to use the DSN as decoys for me?" Willow was trying to wrap her mind around the idea of multiple Willows running around. 

"That's one of the plans. The Shapeshifters can also be inanimate objects and animals besides taking human form."

"Why don't they shift into Ethan and control his army?"

"You think like a shifter, Willow."  Stacy's empathic abilities were slowly getting back to normal though she kept a discrete distance from Willow. "That's a little known fact in the last war. They didn't shift into Ethan but one of them did shift into a high ranking wizard and turned the battle to our favor."

"I don't mean to be rude but have you ever fought in a war in your world?" Robert asked Willow as he took a seat on a nearby chair. "Wesley and Rupert have told us a little about your life so we know that there are parallels and that magick isn't prevalent in your reality."

Willow nodded, she understood the question that Robert was asking. This would be a war not a fight against the big bad of the week. "I fought alongside Buffy, our Slayer, since I was fifteen so I've battled demons, vampires and a Mayor that wanted to Ascend into a demon. Hell, I've been on the other side as well but no I haven't fought in a war like atmosphere like this will be."

Faith got a belligerent look on her face as she turned to the Council members. "I've not fought in a war either. Sure skirmishes with Gwendolyn, Ethan and his army but the last big battle happened six years ago before I was even called. Hell, half of us here haven't fought in a war. Willow has more experience to draw on then most of us, probably even you." 

Willow hoped her mouth wasn't hanging open. It was a surreal experience to have Faith defend her to others. Rupert smiled at Faith as he reached for Willow's hand. It might take a while for his Slayer to like you but once she did you were part of her family and NO ONE messed with Faith's family.

Robert cleared his throat but Willow interrupted before he could respond to Faith's declaration.

"Thank you, Faith but I think Robert was just making sure that I could take care of myself and others in a war situation where everyone is a target or a potential threat. You all have taken a lot on faith and my word and I can't tell you how much that means to me but the Council knows about me even less and they can't afford to take my word for anything."  

Willow turned to Robert and Stacy, "In my world most of the demons, vampires and others are after the Slayer and the Slayerettes are sort of in the background. Oh we help Buffy and in some cases have saved her but in the end it's the Slayer that does the fighting. However, you'll find there's nothing more menacing than a powerful witch on a rampage defending those that she cares about."  

In a quiet voice she told the Council and the others in vivid detail what she had done against Warren, her Giles and friends. When she finished talking the silence was deafening to her ears. Rupert absently rubbed the back of Willow's hand that was grasping his tightly. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her temple.

Wesley had a shell-shocked look on his face while the Council members looked at her with interest. It looked like they were calculating the best way to use her now they knew what she was capable of.

Jesse stood and walked over to Willow and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "My Willow would have done the same thing if I'd have died."

Willow whipped her head around as Jesse's words sunk in. He wore a sad smile, "I told the others not to tell you, I didn't want you to feel awkward around me. It was bad enough for you here without knowing that Willow was my fiancé before she died."  He reached down and wiped a tear off her cheek.

Faith and Tara looked at her with a mixture of awe and wariness. "Damn, Red remind me not to piss you off and can I be the one to tell Veruca what you can do?"

A soft sigh escaped Willow's lips as the tension in the room got noticeably lighter after Faith's comment. Rupert and Dru had been the only ones that knew the true extent of her powers and actions back in Sunnydale. Dru because she glimpsed it in Willow's mind when they first met and Rupert because she wanted him to know EVERYTHING about her. Stacy slowly relaxed the tension from her body. Now she knew the causes of the extreme emotions that she felt when she'd shaken Willow's hand. She could erect better shields now that she knew the extent of Willow's past.

"Our operative in Ethan's army said that Ethan felt your power as soon as you entered our reality. Now I can see why he did and why Gwendolyn became obsessed with you," Amy said. "She's powerful but not enough that it would cause a magickal ripple to be sensed half a continent away. You must have given her nightmares." A slow smile spread across Amy's face as she said that. 

The ringing of the doorbell interrupted the meeting. Wesley looked around curiously before he asked the Council members, "Are you expecting anyone?"

Amy shook her head no, "Only a select few even know that we're here."

Jesse stood to answer the door, "Well, obviously it's not an attack otherwise they wouldn't have rung the bell."

"What the hell!!"

The others came running to the front door at Jesse's exclamation.

Standing on the front porch were two Jesses and a Wesley.

Wesley stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the two Jesses and the other him. It always spooked him when he saw a shapeshifter using his body. The first time he'd seen one he thought it was a robot that Jonathan had made.

Faith dropped into fighter stance, reached for a stake and stood in front of Wesley. She let her Slayer instincts take over but she couldn't tell the differences in the Jesses. "Jesse what's Xander's favorite food?"

Both Jesses turned to her, one said Twinkies the other said Ho-hos.

Damn, they even sounded alike but she grabbed the arm of the Jesse that had said Twinkies and pulled him behind her. The other Jesse smiled and then morphed into Faith before saying, "Very good, Slayer."

The others watched in fascination as the shapeshifters morphed into their true forms. Willow took an instinctive step back when the two suitcases morphed into a humanoid form.

Amy whispered in her ear, "We did say they could be inanimate objects as well."

Darla, Angel, William, Dru and Xander had heard Jesse's exclamation, the accelerated heartbeats and the sound of running feet, which brought them into the courtyard in full vamp face.

"Everyone alright?" Angel asked as his face slowly relaxed into its human form.

"Yeah, it just caught me off guard." Jesse said over his shoulder. He hadn't taken his eyes off the form that had been him.  He didn't think he'd get over the shock of seeing himself on the other side of the door any time soon.

"I am Erado of the DSN. We offer our services on behalf of our government and the Wizarding Council."  One of the shifters came forward and shook Rupert's hand and then turned to Robert, Stacy and Amy. "Have they been briefed?"

"We gave them the latest intel on Ethan and his plans for attack and that the DSN have been called."

Erado turned to Willow, "We believe that Ethan will target you, Rupert and the mirror himself. The others will have their hands full fighting Ethan's armies all over this city and others. There will be two prong assault and we hope to meet him on both fronts."


	22. Part 22

Part 22

Xander softly growled as he paced the inner courtyard at Angel's mansion. The soft fading light of the sunset wasn't enough to calm his racing thoughts like it normally did. He'd heard about the shifters and what they accomplished in the last war but he didn't trust them.  He didn't trust anything that could so easily switch shapes and be undetectable even with his vampiric senses. 

When he'd first heard Jesse's shout his heart had dropped.  The first thought that crossed his mind was that Ethan had finally told his army to begin the assault and they were now attacking the mansion. When they had lost Willow a part of his childhood had died along with her.  Sure they'd survived things that even adults couldn't have and it was mainly due to their core of friendship.  Jesse used to quote that stupid Garth Brooks' song all the time, "Blood is thicker than water and love was thicker than blood."  Secretly Xander loved when Jesse would do that but of course he'd always groused when Jesse had started to sing it.

They had been the three musketeers since first grade. Inseparable and loyal to each other almost to a fault.  When Jesse's feelings toward Willow began to change from friendship to love they never made Xander feel like a third wheel.  They may not have been related through blood but they were related through love and even the pull he felt toward his sire and clan couldn't dull the pull he felt towards the only remaining member of his FAMILY. A soft noise behind him caused him to spin and face the intruder.

Willow paused as she saw that Xander seemed to be working through something. She hadn't wanted to interrupt but the instinct to comfort her childhood friend had taken over and she took a tentative step inside the courtyard.  

Her heart began to race as Xander spun with his brow ridged and fangs bared. She didn't think he'd attack and she knew she was powerful enough to hold him off if his vampiric instincts did take over.

Xander's yellow eyes faded to his normal chocolate brown as he saw that it was Willow that had come into the patio. However, his ridges remained on his brow without his realizing it.

"Are you okay?" Willow had the uncontrollable urge to run away in fright dueling with the urge to wrap her arms around him like she would her Xander.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just not used to being around strangers and having to fight the urge to have a taste.  William says it'll be awhile before I'm strong enough to control it. It's easier around you guys 'cause you're familiar."

Willow didn't answer but kept her concerned eyes trained on him. Finally she gave a little half smile, "You know you're not any better at lying than my Xander was.  Plus, the whole ridged forehead kinda gives you away.  I'm here if you ever want to talk.  I know from experience that sometimes it's easier to spill your guts to a stranger than someone you care about."

Xander raised his fingers and felt the ridges.  Damn, he needed to learn how to mask his emotions better. As he forced his thoughts away from picturing Jesse lying lifeless on the front stoop his ridges slowly faded. 

The silence between them stretched but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Finally Xander spoke, "You told us about your rampage after Tara died but what would you have done if it had been your Xander?"

She didn't answer right away, her first reaction was to say that she'd have mourned him but didn't think she'd have rampaged.  Their life on the Hellmouth and helping Buffy lent itself to danger and death.  If Xander had died as a result of fighting the good fight Willow did believe that she would've mourned and gone on like when Jesse died. Probably devoting more energy to defeat the big bad.

"I think it would depend on the circumstance.  If it was in a battle where we knew the chances were good that we'd die then I think I'd mourn but not have rampaged. But, honestly, if Xander were murdered instead of being killed I probably would have done almost the same thing as when Tara died.  Minus the whole trying to end the world and beating the crap out of my friends thing of course." She grew silent as she wrestled with her memories until she finally continued, "I don't think I'd have embraced the dark magic but I would have used everything in my power from the supernatural to the natural to avenge his murder. I've never told anyone this even my friends but when I went with Giles to the coven to help control my powers one of the hardest to control was my ability to play god.  I held and can still hold the lives of others in the palm of my hand. I can decide whether they will live or die. That's a very powerful feeling and one I struggle with even now."

Willow took a deep, calming breath before she continued, "Do you know how hard it is not to try to embrace my powers here, teleport to Ethan where I can torment and torture him for all that he's put everyone through?"

Xander interrupted her, "Yeah, I DO know how hard it is.  It's how I have to fight my demon all the time.  When I heard Jesse's yell, I immediately pictured Ethan's army attacking and Jesse staring lifeless on the front porch. I had an overwhelming desire to torture Ethan, plunge my hand into his chest and rip out his still beating heart. So yeah I know how hard it is to not embrace your power when you can hold the life of someone in the palm of your hand, especially someone like Ethan."

Willow smiled wryly and held her hand out to Xander. He smiled and gently pulled her into his embrace, "What a pair we are, huh?"

~~~~

Rupert gently faded back into the shadows not wanting to interrupt Willow and Xander. He'd been concerned about Willow when she'd abruptly left the room so he had gone in search of her while the Shifters and Council continued the discussion on their assault strategies.

He'd overheard her confession to Xander and his heart broke just a little more for her. He had gone through the almost the same thing with the whole Eyghon disaster of his youth. He hadn't confessed this to anyone especially Ethan but he had been loved the feeling of power that Eyghon had given them. He had been very close to following Ethan and turning to the Dark Arts. It was only the death of their friend that had been enough to pull him back.  He shuddered as memories flooded his mind of everything he had done at Ethan's side. Things that he'd reveled in doing at Ethan's side.  It was one of the reasons that he understood Ethan so well he was very close to being like Ethan.

It was truly one of those "there but for the grace of God go I" that separated him from Ethan.  Ethan hadn't had a solid background to catch him when he fell like his family had been for him. Ethan had mocked him when he had told him that he wouldn't follow him but was going home. "Do you really think you're so different than me?  Do you think you can look your family in the eyes and see their disappointment when you walk back into your family home?  You'll come back when you realize they'll never invite you back into their home after what they know about you… about what we've done."

Rupert was afraid that Ethan would have been right that if his family had turned their back on him when he went home to think about the direction his life was taking he would have returned to Ethan and been just as ruthless. But thankfully his family had opened their arms both literally and metaphorically even when they knew about the blood on his hands. 

He was very glad that Willow had had the same support back in her Sunnydale. He was infinitely proud of this other self for being there for her.  He was also very glad that the Giles of her world didn't see Willow in the same way that he saw her.  He didn't even want to think about what psychologists would have to say about him fighting with himself over the love of Willow.

A small laugh escaped him as he pictured both of them in their "Ripper" mode going at each other as Willow stood horrified on the sidelines.

The sound caused Willow to turn in Xander's embrace and see Rupert in the shadows. "What's so funny?"

Rupert made his way over to the two, "Nothing, just glad that you're here with us."

Xander placed a small kiss at the top of Willow's head, "Second that, G-man."


	23. Part 23

Part 23

Willow cursed the full moon that lit the night sky as they waited near where Ethan's Sunnydale stronghold was purported to be.  She had wished for the cover of darkness but it didn't look like the fates were smiling on them.  She really hoped this wasn't an indication of how the battle would go.

Tara, Rupert, Wesley, Jesse and Willow had placed themselves strategically around the surrounding area while the shifter-versions of Willow and Rupert were also interspersed among the Wizards.  It had taken a bit getting used to seeing all the versions of her and Rupert.  Having seen the vamp version of herself she was a little prepared but it still was unnerving to see an exact replica of yourself.  It was also a little annoying.  Kind of like an irritating two-year-old niece or nephew that mimics everything that you do.

Angel, Druscilla, Darla, William and Xander were on their way to where Oz and Veruca were, according to the latest intel. Rupert had sent his illusions of were-hyenas on ahead as a distraction until the vampires could arrive.

The power of holding such an elaborate illusion over great distances had impressed Willow. She, of course, had felt Rupert's power before but she hadn't realized how much of it he had kept behind shields until she watched as a part of his mind still controlled the weres.

The Wizarding Council had decided to coincide their strikes to go along with Rupert's plan. A Wizards' high alert had gone out to all their branches so the attack could occur simultaneously. 

"What about an illusion of fog or something to block the full moon?" Willow whispered in Rupert's mind.

"Fog will make an excellent cover for the others.  I'm sure Ethan's aware of our existence by now, in fact I'm counting on it."  Rupert glanced to where one of the shifter-versions of him was waiting.  "With their ability to mimic our power levels, they ought to be enough of a distraction for Ethan's forces."

"You're hoping to go one-on-one with Ethan aren't you?"

"Hoping has nothing to do with it. I've known since we've taken opposite sides that the final battle would be between he and myself."

Willow sent a warm breeze to softly caress Rupert's cheek, "Just don't be the hero and take unnecessary risks."

Rupert softly smiled as he felt the warm touch of the wind across his cheek, "I won't, love.  Too much is riding on this."  He refused to think about what would happen afterward.  Too many conflicting emotions were surging through him.  He wanted the battle to be over with once and for all with Ethan.  

There were no doubts that even if, no when, Ethan and Gwendolyn were defeated that a new power would rise among Ethan's ashes.  For time immemorial there has always been ying and yang.  Dark must always coexist with light for balance to be maintained.  

When he had begun his magickal apprenticeship with the Wizarding Council he'd found references to "The Powers That Be" making alliances with the "The Forces of Darkness" to maintain the balance.  

As he watched Ethan's rise to power, he'd wondered if the Powers would make an alliance as Ethan began this Second Wizarding War.  Willow's appearance also caused him to wonder about the Force and the Powers manipulating the fates to maintain balance.

But had the alliance included Willow's fate?  Would she be taken from him as soon as the battle was over?  Nimue and Merlin had alluded that they would see Avalon again, was this why?

A shift in the magickal aura around him pulled him from his thoughts. "Get ready, love."

"I'll meet you inside."

Just as a flash of bright light lit the night sky, Willow concentrated while she made thick fog descend over the group of the Wizarding Council that was closest to her.  When she noticed that the illusion was holding steady without much effort on her magick, the fog spread to encompass those even further away.

When Willow learned that Druscilla and Darla were not going to be with her and Rupert but actually launching the second attack on Ethan's elite forces she had sought them out in the mansion. She'd had a favor to ask and one she didn't think Rupert would agree to do. A slight grimace crossed her features at the memory of the vampires' violent reaction to her request but she'd been adamant. She was going to tap into the dark magick and it hadn't been that long ago that she trained with the coven.  Her draw to use dark magick was something that she fought everyday and she knew that Ethan would probably try to get her to use enough of the darkness so that she wouldn't care. Her fear was that she'd get lost in the darkness and not find her way back.  She'd wanted them to stop her by any means necessary, even death.

Willow concentrated on the meeting point inside Ethan's compound where she and Rupert were to meet.  She'd only teleported a few times and even with Rupert's guidance she was nervous. She hoped she had control over it and didn't reappear in-between the walls or something.  The Willow and Rupert shifters were to teleport in different areas throughout the complex making it next to impossible for the others to detect and track them.

A wide grin split Willow's face as she saw a smiling Rupert standing a few feet to her left. 

"I did it.  Did the others make it in yet?"

"Tara and Jesse just checked in and they'll begin their phase of the operation soon.  Wesley set the explosives in his area and he's gone off to check on the progress of Faith."

Before Willow could ask Rupert another question she was knocked to her knees by a powerful blow. Rupert spun to face the assailant and narrowed his eyes when he saw it was a Dark Fey.

"Such power this one has, no wonder Ethan wants her.  Maybe I'll take her as a present to my King."

"Vincire." A green light shot out of Rupert's hand and wrapped around the Dark Fey's torso binding his arms to his side.

The Dark Fey began to struggle while mumbling an incantation of his own.

Willow rose to her feet and smiled cruelly at the captured Fey.  "Did you really think your fey magick was strong enough to cause a dent in ours?"

"Dropped you to your knees." He smirked as he felt the bonds around him loosen slightly.

Willow walked to within a hair's breath from the Fey, "Last time someone was suspended in front of me I flayed him alive.  Want to see if I still can?"  
  


His heart slammed in his chest as he felt the ancient power rolling off of the witch as she allowed her shields to drop slightly. Though Fey weren't immortal, it did take a lot to kill them. He'd had body parts amputated and reattached as a lesson in discipline. It wasn't the flaying threat that had caused his heart to skip a beat, for he would eventually heal from that.  It was the source of their power.  He'd felt the recent touch of Avalon in them. Unlike other Wizards and Witches in this realm, whose bond with Avalon is tenuous, theirs was strong and could inflict much damage on those of the Fey race.

The Fey may be many things but the core of their being is survival at all costs.  There wasn't a fey alive that wouldn't sell their mother to survive and this Dark Fey was no different. It seemed the Wizarding Council had the backing of Avalon in this battle and no fey would go against Avalon. The birthplace of all magick and the home of Oberon.

"Wait! I can take you to Gwendolyn and Ethan."

Rupert narrowed his eyes, he knew their captive wouldn't be phased by Willow's threat of flaying for they survived much worse. Why was this one giving up Ethan and Gwendolyn so easily?  He didn't trust his motives but the fey had played right into their hands. He already knew where Ethan was for he could feel him, as he was sure Ethan could feel his presence. They hadn't been sure where Gwendolyn would be. Some of the Wizarding intelligence claimed she was in Los Angeles leading the attack there but they knew she wouldn't pass up the opportunity to prove herself with Ethan by going against Willow and winning. Ethan had hinted since their first confrontation that Willow had been merely playing cat to Gwendolyn's mouse.

Willow cocked her head to the side with a feigned look of interest. "Now why would you give up that information so readily?" She gave a small pout, "I was looking forward to hours of torturing you.  I really haven't had much practice and I've never worked on a magickal creature before."  

She turned to wink at Rupert, "Or does a Hell Goddess count as a magickal creature cause I helped in kicking the ass of one."  Willow thought it prudent to leave out the part that she'd been weakened by her human half when said ass was kicked.

"I feel Avalon's blessing."

Rupert masked his shock at that one simple sentence well. His heart beat frantically but his facial features were bland.  Had Nimue and Merlin given them some of Avalon's magick when they'd glimpsed them in the mirror?  There were only a few things you could count on with the Fey, they would never go against those that had the blessing of Avalon.

Rupert's arm raised in an arc as he mumbled an incantation releasing the bound Fey.  "Take her to Gwendolyn."

The Fey looked questioningly at Rupert, "Don't you want to know where Ethan is?"

"Well actually, you don't really have to look for me.  I decided to join your little party."  Ethan's voice came out of the shadows in the corner.

Willow watched in horror as the Fey was suspended in mid-air by Ethan's magick and slowly his skin began to turn in on itself. She fought down the bile that had risen in her throat as the screams of pain filled the air.

"I might not be strong enough magickally to kill you, Lochlain but with the pain you'll wish I could. You'll serve as a lovely monument to those that would betray me."

Ethan turned to Rupert and Willow, "Now the question is are you real or are you yet another shifter pair?  Good plan by the way, Ripper.  You're the third Willow-Rupert pair I've run into."

Willow's mind gave the call that the shifters had been waiting for.  A series of flashes of light filled the room and the only sound was Ethan's mocking laughter as he saw the many pairs of Willows and Ruperts.

Ethan clapped his hands slowly, "Bravo, Rupert, Bravo.  Which one is the original and which are copies? Hmm, Should I waste my time trying to figure out who's who or go for the direct route and kill you all, sorting it all out later?"


	24. Part 24

Part 24      

One of the shape shifters that had morphed as Rupert raised an eyebrow at Ethan. "You really think you're a match for all of us?"

A Willow shape shifter morphed into Ethan and sent him back his own smirk, "Or defeat yourself?"

Soft growling came out of the darkness in the surrounding corridors and Ethan smiled at his opponents. "Do you think I wouldn't have sent for reinforcements?"

Willow turned toward the noise and stiffened when a pack of werewolves stepped out of the shadows. SHIT! Oz and Veruca were supposed to have been on the opposite side of town. What had Druscilla and the others found when they got there if not the weres?

Ethan smiled at Willow's reaction. "I see you recognize my pets even in their wolf form. Don't you find glamour spells useful especially against vampires?"

Before Rupert or Willow could answer there was a loud explosion on the opposite side of Ethan's compound.  Rupert inwardly smiled at Wesley's perfect timing.

"Ripper, I'm quite impressed that you started using weapons instead of relying on your magick." Ethan turned toward Willow, "Must be your influence, he's always been a traditionalist.  Unlike myself that uses any means necessary."

A clicking noise to Willow's left startled her and she spun to greet the latest threat from Ethan. 

OHGODOHGODOHGODOHGODOHGOD. Her worst nightmare came walking toward her. As horrible as it was to see Oz mated with Veruca and being a part of Ethan's elite forces it didn't compare to seeing Warren among those that stepped out of the shadows. 

She blinked rapidly and shook her head to clear her vision. God, please let this be a mind trick or an illusion or ANYTHING but Warren holding a gun.

"Love?"  

Rupert turned sharply when he saw Willow's panic. His eyes roamed over the mercenaries but didn't see anything that should cause her frightened reaction. He knew about her girlfriend's death from gunshot but Willow hadn't seemed to be afraid of guns.

Ethan smirked when he saw Rupert's concern for the red head. Gotcha! Shape shifters may look like Ripper, act like Ripper, even have his magickal aura but none of the other Ruperts were as concerned for the witch.

Willow grabbed blindly for Rupert's hand, "The dark haired man near the middle wearing a blue shirt with a white stripe."

Rupert's eyes followed to where Willow described, "Is there a double in your world?"

"I-it's Warren."

Warren? WARREN. Shit just what they didn't need. Oz, Veruca and Ethan on one side with the face that still haunted Willow's nightmares on the other.

"Ah, love." Rupert whispered in Willow's mind, "You don't have to face this…"

Willow cut him off in her thoughts, "I HAVE to Rupert. I have to know that I can face Warren and not go all Darth Rosenberg." 

"Right, then. You take Warren and his group, I'll take Ethan and the shifters can take the weres. Wes and the others should be here in a bit." Rupert turned his attention to the DSN to let them know the plans had changed a bit.

Ethan watched fascinated as all of the shifters morphed from their Rupert/Willow shape back into their natural shape. He didn't know what Rupert had planned next but he knew it would be a wild ride.  Ethan always had good times with Ripper.

Willow straightened her spine and faced the mercenaries holding their guns at the ready. She knew she could defeat them without much drain on her magick it was the not going to the dark side part that she was having problems with. She hoped that Darla and Dru would keep their promise to kill her.

"Funny thing about bullets, certain ones inflict certain pains." A voice to Willow's left uttered.

The only betrayal of Willow's recognition of that voice was the clinching of her jaw. How could she not have noticed him? Her only excuse was that Warren had garnered all her attention and she didn't notice any of the others.  Riley, Riley with a very long ragged scar down his cheek, raised his weapon to his shoulder and pointed it at Rupert's back.

"Some bullets are silver, quite deadly for the weres."  Some of the soldiers pointed their weapons at some of the shifters that had become weres.

"Some have special ingredients in the gunpowder that render magick useless. Tsk, tsk the DSN might not be able to transform to anything." Some of the soldiers pointed their weapons at the DSN that were in their natural state.

"And some bullets are designed to do as much damage to the human body as possible." The rest of the soldiers aimed their weapons at Rupert and Willow, with a few turning theirs toward the other entrances. "Those are my favorite."

Alrighty, time to beat Riley with a shovel. Metaphorically speaking of course.  Willow's eyes began to glaze over as she connected with the Earth's magick. An unexpected jolt filled her body. This was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. This was more than when she sucked the dark magicks from the books; this was more than the rush of the white magicks that Giles and the coven gave her.

The soldiers that had their eyes on the red headed witch only gave away their nervousness by the ticking of a muscle in their jaws and the slight tremor of their trigger finger. Her hair was billowing around her like the snake filled head of Medusa and her eyes were glowing an eerie white. 

 Lochlain, the Fey that had been turned inside out by Ethan, began screaming in horrific pain as the healing magick of Avalon flooded the room and his insides were turning back to their proper place.

Ethan's eyes widened as he felt the ancient magick the witch was calling on and not even realizing she was doing it. 'Oh yes, this one would make a fine addition to his side.' Just imagining the power of Avalon turned to the dark brought a dark smile to his lips. He'd done his research or rather his spies had done their research and found out about Willow's soulmate dieing recently by gunfire in her world. He'd planned for the mercenaries to be the first step for her delving into the dark magick.

Rupert didn't like the look on Ethan's face as he watched Willow. It was way too smug. Without wasting time and knowing Willow could fight her own battles he threw an energy bolt at Ethan.

The energy blast knocked the dark wizard into the far wall. He stood and cracked his neck side to side. "That wasn't very cricket, Ripper."

As soon as Rupert's energy bolt hit Ethan, Oz gave a loud roar and signaled his weres to attack.  The DSN in their natural state bonded together into a large liquid mass that caused some of the younger weres to be trapped in their gelatinous grasp.  

Some of the soldiers fired into the liquefied DSN causing areas to harden and crack off. The figures of the trapped werewolves continued their struggle against the mass. 

At the sound of the first gunshot Willow's arms rose from her sides and a barrier was erected. Only a few bullets got through but the rest bounced harmlessly onto the floor.

Warren signaled for the others to begin firing. "She can't block us all."

The soldiers that were aimed at Rupert, Willow, and the shifters began to fire simultaneously. Willow's glowing eyes shone brighter and her hands moved into a semi-circle as if to erase the bullets. 

Riley and his second in command watched in fascination as the bullets melted into nothingness as they hit the barrier. Riley yelled in shock as his gun turned into a hissing cobra in his hands.

A roar and a blast of heat brought Rupert's attention to the ceiling above him. His face drained of color as he saw Eyghon peering down at him. "What's the matter, Ripper? Cat got your tongue?"

His mind knew it was an illusion but his soul was afraid. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Ethan advancing and it was that movement that brought Rupert out of his stupor.  With a casual wave a vampire appeared next to Eyghon and the demons battled before both disappearing in ashes.

One of the soldiers keeping guard on the entrances fired into the hallway as Faith rounded the corner. Only her quick Slayer reflexes allowed her to miss being hit by the bullet as she rolled out of the way. Jesse laughed as Faith came up swinging and the soldier fell unconscious to the ground. 

"Lesson one: Never piss off a Slayer." Jesse lobbed a teargas bomb over the prone body and into the room. "Lesson two: Expect the unexpected."

As soon as Jesse tossed the teargas Wesley placed a barrier so the gas would affect only the soldiers. A smile lit his face as he watched the mercenaries fight with an assortment of animals that had once been guns and the oncoming results of the gas.

Faith stood in the doorway with hands on her hips, "Damn, they started the party without us."


	25. Part 25

Part 25         

Willow was frantically trying to rein in the magick that was currently flowing through her body uncontrolled.  The current sensation felt like the first time she saw a vampire and realized they were real. Her heart was pounding, her palms were sweaty and her skin felt clammy. The power coursing inside her was ancient and powerful. Willow feared it was too much too soon. The only reason she wasn't as scared as she might have been was that it wasn't dark. The only other time she'd felt this pure white magick was when she'd sucked the magick out of Giles that the coven in England had given him. But unlike then this was no rush.

Peripherally, she knew that the fighting was continuing around her. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Rupert was battling his own demons both real and imaginary. The teargas that Jesse lobbed into the room and the fighting that ensued also penetrated her consciousness but to Willow, her world was telescoping down to her internal battle. 

Ethan and Rupert both stumbled to their knees as they felt the effects of the powerful magick that now permeated their section of the room. Rupert swiftly turned his head to look at Willow as he dimly heard Jesse call Willow's name.

Faith, Jesse, and Wesley battled the soldiers frantically trying to keep the mercenaries' attention away from Willow and what was happening on the other side of the barrier. They knew something was wrong when the snakes the soldiers were fighting suddenly turned back into their guns.  

Wesley could marginally feel the potent power that was emanating from behind the barrier.  His eyes widened as he saw both Ethan and Rupert brought down to their knees. He knew that if the magick was that powerful, he and the others would not be able to function. 

"Keep fighting. We must stick to the plan."  Wesley shouted to Faith and Jesse. They had to keep fighting the warriors and let the high wizards fight their own battle. 

Jesse noticed two of the soldiers stopped fighting and turned toward the barrier and Willow.  The brunette soldier reached inside his pocket and pulled out a grenade. With a maniacal smile he pulled the pin and tossed it toward Wesley's force field.

Jesse instinctively shouted Willow's name as he saw the grenade fly toward her.  

"SHIT! RUN!" Faith yelled as she tried to pull Jesse and Wesley toward some cover.

Rupert watched helplessly as Willow's body rose in the air and her muscles tensed. Her arms were flung ramrod straight out from her body while a white beam shot out of her eyes. The light engulfed the room a millisecond before the grenade exploded.

The blast from the grenade knocked Jesse, Faith and Wesley to the ground behind the makeshift wall that Faith had made.  Faith shook her head to clear the ringing in her ears.  "You okay?"  She asked Wesley as he wiped debris off his head.

"Fine. Jesse?"

Before Faith could answer, Jesse groggily sat up and rubbed the trickle of blood from a small cut on the side of his head.  "Oh, just peachy."

None of them had time to evaluate injuries as mass confusion seemed to dominate the room. Faith could hear the soldiers yelling for everyone to fan out. Their leader seemed to be frantically looking for someone or something but she didn't hear what.  She dismissed them as a threat as some of them left. She knew that the second wave of Tara, Amy and others of the Wizarding Council would be there to capture them.  Out of the corner of her eye, Faith caught movement and she turned to investigate.  She watched as the weres that had survived their battle with the DSN shifted back into their human bodies.  It wasn't until then that it registered that she hadn't seen any of the shifters since the blast. Her eyes glanced over to where she had last seen the shape shifters and only saw some remaining soldiers milling about keeping watch on the weres.  It wasn't until one of them winked at her that she realized they were the shifters disguised as mercenaries.

Jesse drew a sharp intake of breath when his eyes scanned the room and he saw that Rupert, Ethan and Willow were nowhere to be found. A feral growl erupted from his lips as he ran toward the weres and Oz. He avoided Faith who reached for him as he neatly dodged her hands and continued toward his target. 

"Where is she?" Jesse shouted as he ignored the soldiers and grasped a bloodied Oz by the throat.

A small smirk flitted across Oz's face as he stared into Jesse's eyes. "Dead."

Jesse's grip grew tighter and he watched in satisfaction as the smirk slowly faded from Oz's face. 

"Jesse! NO!"  Faith yelled as she used her Slayer strength to peel his hands away from the werewolf's throat. "He's not worth it."  Faith sighed in relief as she felt Jesse's fingers slowly relax under her grip. 

One of the shifters approached Jesse. "The wolf lies. I don't know where Ethan or your friends are but they aren't dead.  I think they may have teleported out.  Just before the weapon exploded a blinding white light filled the room and the three of them faded from sight."

~~~

Rupert blinked rapidly as his vision slowly cleared. One minute he watched in horror as Willow's body rose in the air and the next they found themselves not in Ethan's lair but in a wooded glen. His eyes scanned the area, frantically searching for Willow. His heart leapt into his throat when he couldn't find her. Rupert's eyes narrowed as he saw Ethan slowly starting to rise.

A snarl escaped his lips as he tackled Ethan to the ground. Rupert's fist landed a solid blow against his jaw. "Where is she?"

Ethan's head snapped to the side from the force of Rupert's blow. He laughed hollowly as he wiped the small trail of blood from the side of his lips. "You know as much as I do, old mate."

Rupert clinched his teeth in anger and punctuated each word with a kick to Ethan's stomach. "Where… is… she?"

A drop of blood fell on the ground as Ethan coughed. "I told you. I don't bloody know."  He raised his hand as if to ward off another blow but instead he threw an energy beam at Rupert knocking him off his feet.

Ethan cautiously rose while he kept a wary eye on Rupert. He chanced a glance around the wooded area hoping to glean his exact location. Unlike Rupert, he didn't give a rat's ass where the lovely Willow was; he was more concerned with himself and his survival.

Rupert stood and threw an energy blast at Ethan's back knocking him into a tree. A small smile flitted across his lips as he watched Ethan slump to the ground.

"Irretite."  He watched in satisfaction as the vines along the forest floor began to move and twine their way around Ethan's body tightly securing him to the tree.

"Ripper, wha…" Ethan's voice was suddenly cut off as the thick vegetation that encircled his head sent a tendril to cover his mouth.

"Shut it. You've caused quite enough chaos, Ethan."

"We quite agree, Knight."

Rupert spun at the sound of the feminine voice.

Nimue, Merlin and two others that Rupert didn't recognize appeared in front of him.

"Only four times in the eons of keeping stability between Light and Dark, have we had to make an alliance in order to maintain the delicate balance." Nimue turned unfathomable eyes toward Ethan. "For too long you have been allowed to cause havoc in this mortal realm.  The balance was tipped and we sought to rectify it."  
  


Merlin smiled at Rupert. "You need not be concerned with your lady. She is safe and resting."

Rupert slightly relaxed. Merlin hadn't said that he would see Willow again… just that she was safe.  As much as he wished he could be noble and say that as long as Willow was safe he was happy, it would be a lie. He was selfish enough to admit he wanted to be with her.  Wherever she was.

Ethan listened in horror as a high pitched keening sound echoed through the woods. It was the sound of the Banshee and it caused shivers to shoot down his spine.  For the first time since the vines had ensnared him, he was grateful the vine hid his screams.

The two cloaked figures that had appeared with Nimue and Merlin waved their hands, which caused a dark fog to envelope Ethan.

A cool mask fell across Rupert's face as he watched his old friend become engulfed in the Dark fog. He hoped the last thing that Ethan saw on this earth was his uncaring face. Rupert waited until the Dark Ones and Ethan were gone before turning his back on the empty space.

"Willow? Can you take me to her?"

Nimue laid a soft hand on Rupert's shoulder. "You have earned your request, Knight. Your lady waits."

The same bright white light that had enveloped Ethan's lair now filled the forest as Nimue and Merlin escorted Rupert to Avalon.


	26. Part 26

Part 26      

Rupert rapidly blinked several times in the hope that would clear his fogged vision. It wasn't until he wiped his eyes that he realized it wasn't his vision that was fogged but that he was in a white misty etherworld. 

He wasn't sure how he'd pictured Avalon but he was positive a white void was not it.

A chuckle to his left brought his attention around. Merlin raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Did you think, mortal, that you would be whisked to Avalon? This is the limbo between the mortal world and the magickal world. Have patience."

Nimue shared her lover's amusement with mortals. They had been a source of much enjoyment over the millennia. Her eyes twinkled as swept her arm and the mist began to evaporate revealing a wooded glade and a dirt path.

Merlin grabbed Rupert's elbow to keep him from falling as his knees nearly buckled with the magnitude of pure Avalon magick. "Your frail body is merely one of the reasons mortals must pass through limbo."

Rupert took a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart. If what he had just felt was only a fraction of what Willow experienced back at Ethan's lair he was even more anxious to reassure himself that she was all right.

"Let's continue. I'm fine."

Nimue smiled as she watched Rupert continue down the dirt path. He reminded her so much of Merlin when he first came to Avalon.

"What brings a smile to your lips, love?" Merlin asked as he slipped his arm around her waist.

"Just remembering times past when another wizard first came to Avalon."

A smile tilted his lips as he squeezed her waist. "If I had known the adventure and treasure that awaited my arrival I wouldn't have cursed Morgan Le Fay at my exile."

Willow cocked her head to the side as if listening to an inner voice. Ever since she had been infused with the ancient magick of Avalon she had felt her bond to the Earth and all things living become even stronger. She felt a slight ripple in the magickal essence but she couldn't place what it was.

The sound of a twig cracking brought her out of her thoughts. Willow smiled when she recognized one of the Fey. "Good morning, Cassandra."

"The Lord and Lady request your presence in the great hall."

Willow's smile grew wider and she felt like pinching herself. She was REALLY in Avalon with Merlin and Nimue AND she had ACTUALLY met Lord Oberon and Lady Titania of the Fey.  The only thing that would make this experience perfect was if Rupert were here to share it with her.

Upon her arrival in Avalon she had been reassured that the battle had been won and Rupert was indeed alive and healthy. Nimue had told her that her stay here was contingent on her recovery. The less time it took her to get back on her feet the quicker she would return to the mortal realm.  That incentive had been all she needed to harness the healing strength of the Earth and quicken her recovery time.  

"Is it time for me to leave?" Willow asked as she hurried after Cassandra.  Besides Merlin and Nimue the only others that could grant passage into or out of Avalon were Oberon and Titania. Willow had hoped she wouldn't have to wait for Nimue or Merlin's return before she was allowed to return to Rupert. She felt stronger every day and Cassandra had assured her that she was as strong as any mortal could be in Avalon.

Cassandra smiled sympathetically, "I am sorry, Willow. I was not told why your presence was requested just that I was to bring you there."

The fairie castle never failed to elicit a soft sigh from Willow every time she caught sight of it. She had expected something out of a Disney movie but instead, the castle blended into its natural surroundings where you had to look closely to find the castle among the trees.

She quickly climbed the steps that lead up to the great hall. The muted sound of singing and the soft strains of instruments playing could be heard on the morning air. Willow idly wondered if there was a special occasion occurring and that's why she was summoned to Oberon.  Willow briefly paused at the top of the steps and waited until Cassandra gave the signal for the two Fey standing guard.

The bronze doors opened and Willow couldn't help the gasp that escaped. "Rupert!"  Not caring what protocol she was breaking, if any, she quickly made her way to Rupert.

Rupert had scowled at Merlin when he was told that Willow wasn't in the great hall and that he'd have to curb his mortal tendency of impatience and wait a little longer for her arrival.

The sound of his name being called brought his gaze around to the entrance of the hall. A wide smile spread across his features as he saw Willow quickly making her way toward him.

Rupert met Willow half way across the space that separated them and pulled her into a tight embrace. His fingers shook as he raised them to tenderly stoke her hair. 

"I see our gift pleases you much."

Willow squeezed Rupert tight before she straightened and turned toward the masculine voice. Her face lit with the glow of happiness as she smiled at Oberon. "Thank you, Lord Oberon. It is a very nice gift."

"Stop teasing the mortals, my love." Titania said as she slipped her hand into Oberon's. "Can't you see the children wish to be alone?"

Merlin smiled at Willow's blush and raised her hand to his lips. "Go and enjoy our gift. Tomorrow when you wake you'll have returned to your home."

Rupert narrowed his eyes at Merlin. He wasn't sure if the immortal had meant that he and Willow would return to the same reality or if Willow would return to her reality. 

Merlin ignored Rupert's glare and linked his arm with Nimue's. "Dance, love?"

Willow caressed Rupert's cheek with fingers that shook. "Hey, you. Quite the trip, huh?"

Rupert grasped Willow's caressing fingers and kissed their tips. "Quite. However, I think that one can never be too careful about the effects of pure magick.  Join me in a lie in?"

"Hmm, my knees do feel kinda wobbly."

Nimue smiled as she glanced over Merlin's shoulder and watched the retreating backs of Willow and Rupert.  She turned twinkling eyes to her lover, "You know with the balance restored, our presence in Avalon isn't a necessity."

"What did you have in mind, love?"

"I was thinking of perhaps taking a short well-deserved vacation."

"Any place in particular?" Merlin couldn't help the smirk that twisted his lips.

"Oh, I don't know… I was thinking that a trip to Sunnydale might be nice. You know I'm sure we missed some of the wonderful sights the last time we were there."

Merlin threw back his head and laughed. 

Xander wiped his tired eyes as he turned the page of yet ANOTHER ancient text. It had been months since the mirror cracked and Willow had disappeared. Anya had called in all sorts of favors in the demon community before finally finding a spell to repair the mirror. 

The coven had sent Giles an ancient book that had told the myth that surrounded Merlin's Mirror.  Giles had discovered that it was indeed a portal and Willow most likely hadn't been injured when it cracked.

It was the phrase "most likely" that had caused Xander to step up his research into finding out how portals were opened. He knew about Dawn's blood opening portals and she had even volunteered her blood to try to open one.  But, it hadn't worked. On the upside, they did find out that Dawn was now a typical human teenager and her blood no longer held any mystical qualities.

Anya squeezed Xander's shoulder as she passed him on her way to lock the door. The gang now spent every free moment they had in research. Whether it was in books, through the Internet or chasing down any scrap of information on Merlin's Mirror. But no one researched harder than Xander and Anya could see the affects in the circles under his eyes and his quiet demeanor.

Xander reread the paragraph twice. OH...MY...GOD. He wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks and they were seeing what was really there or what he so desperately hoped was there.

"GILES!"

Giles looked up from the book he was reading as he heard Xander's shout. He took in Xander's pale face and felt his heart sink. Whatever he found it couldn't be good if it caused Xander's face to lose its color.  Giles quickly closed the book and moved to his side.

"What did you find?"

"Look."  Xander pointed a shaky finger to the passage that he found.

Giles steeled himself to look to where Xander had pointed. He read it. He read it again. Giles gave a whoop of joy as he grabbed the book and pulled it closer.

Anya looked anxiously between Xander and Giles. "What?! What is it?"

Giles beamed at Anya. "He bloody found it. We can bring Willow home."


	27. Part 27

A/N: Thank you to all who've read and enjoyed my story of Willow's adventure in another place. It's very hard to see this story come to a close. Special thanks to Harry2, kat461, Don'tbeme, Brutal2003, Seoid, charming-witch, Your Worshipfulness, TheOneYouSeek, Jadxia78, JediMaster16, chazza, litine, george elliiot, Candika, angeleyes46, Darklight, McKela. Hope you all enjoy! 

Xander nervously looked over his shoulder as Giles quickly finished lighting the candles. He didn't know what he'd do if this didn't work. He'd spent months doing little more than researching how to get to Willow and sleeping. His eyes drifted over to Anya. She had really surprised him during this whole mess. Xander figured that she would have complained about all the time he was spending away from her and given up on him by now, Cordelia certainly would have.

Buffy gripped Spike's hand as she waited for Giles to begin. She had mixed feelings about this "rescue" mission. It was too hauntingly familiar to the "rescue" mission that Willow did to bring her back to life. Xander was doing this out of his love for Willow but what if Willow didn't need rescuing and she was happy where she was. But a small voice at the back of Buffy's mind asked what if she was in a demonic realm fighting for her life every day for the past few months? Buffy began to finally start to forgive Willow in her heart. She may have mouthed the words before but a small part of her hadn't really forgiven Willow for dragging her out of heaven.

Giles took a deep breath to calm his racing heart and turned to Anya. "Ready?"

Anya's eyes met Xander's and he gave her a brief smile of encouragement. She gathered the herbs that she had ground together and handed them to Giles. "Insurance will cover any destruction, right?"

Giles ignored her question and began to toss the herbs over the surface of the mirror. Anya gripped Xander's hand when Giles began to sprinkle the herbs and Xander held out his hand for Buffy. They were standing in a semi-circle behind Giles and the mirror. When the last of the herbs were sprinkled, Giles stepped back and held Anya's hand.

He pulled on the physical strengths of Buffy, Anyanka and Spike and then he combined the emotional bond to Willow from Xander and Buffy to the bond between he and Willow. His knees nearly buckled with the power that was coursing through his veins. Something more was happening. Something beyond what was in the passage that Xander had found.

Before Giles could warn the others or release Anya's hand, a brilliant white light flashed out of the mirror and engulfed the basement of the Magic Box.

Willow smiled as she hovered on the brink of sleep. She'd had a beautiful dream that Merlin and Nimue had brought Rupert to Avalon. She was loath to wake up to the reality of yet another day without him. Willow snuggled further into her pillow… into her hard pillow. Her eyes popped open as she realized she was draped over a masculine body.

Rupert opened his eyes when he felt Willow move… Willow move. A broad smile split his features as he realized that Merlin had sent them back TOGETHER.

"It wasn't a dream." Willow leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Rupert's chest.

Rupert's fingers tangled in Willow's hair as he brought her head up for a kiss. "I thought Merlin would send you home."

Willow smiled as she pulled back to look into his hazel eyes. "He did."

"Close your eyes we're coming in!" Jesse yelled as he heard Willow's voice through Giles' door.

He and the others had been desolate with worry as no one had seen either Rupert or Willow since the white light engulfed them all at Ethan's lair. Xander, Druscilla and Darla had gone on a killing spree through Gwendolyn's decimated forces when they learned that Willow and Rupert had disappeared and none of the others had stopped them. Faith had even wanted to join in but Tara had quietly talked her out of it.

Jesse had hoped when they returned to the Fanged Four's mansion that Willow and Rupert would be there waiting for them. It wasn't until he had checked every room that he'd finally gave up and went to his room.

As the sun's rays had begun to rise over the horizon, he'd felt a magickal ripple. Jesse had run into Tara and Faith in the hallway as he'd left his room to investigate. It was then that he'd heard Willow's voice and he'd yelled his greeting.

Willow giggled as the door burst open and Jesse, Tara and Faith entered with their hands over their eyes.

"It's okay guys, we're covered."

"Too bad." Xander said as he and the other vampires entered the room.

Druscilla and Darla moved to Willow's side to reassure themselves that she was alright.

Willow felt tears prick her eyes as she was engulfed in Druscilla and Darla's embrace. "I was so worried about you when Oz and Veruca showed up at Ethan's."

Darla hugged her tight, "Piece of cake. I'm afraid Ethan will have to look for another second in command. Gwendolyn isn't quite up to the task anymore. Being dead and all."

Rupert smiled grimly, "I'm afraid Ethan went on an extended vacation in hell and won't be returning for quite some time."

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy." Angel said as he leaned against the doorjamb.

Before Rupert could reply, a brilliant flash of white light filled the mansion. Jesse, Tara, Wesley fell to their knees as the power of Avalon filled the room.

"Tara!" Faith yelled as she rushed to her girlfriend's side. "What's happening?"

Willow and Rupert quickly grabbed their robes and jumped out of bed. "The mirror!"

"Where the hell are we?" Buffy looked around the room.

"I-I have no idea. I think something might have gone wrong with the spell." Giles said as he dropped Anya's hand.

"Ya think?" Anya rolled her eyes.

"Do you think we were transported to Willow instead of Willow coming to us?" Xander asked hopefully.

"Vampires." Spike said as he came to stand next to Buffy.

Anya, Giles and Xander spun around, "Where?"

Spike rolled his eyes. Gits. "Nearby, I can feel them. There's a Slayer, too."

Xander looked at Anya, "This isn't some 'Wishverse' place where we're going to meet psychotic vampire Willow and me is it?"

"Oh sure, blame the ex-vengeance demon on the screw up. You know Giles was the one that did the spell not me. If it's anyone's fault we're in this weird vampire infested place it's his."

Spike growled and Buffy went into battle stance as the door burst open.

"What the…"

Xander's eyes grew wide as he saw a version of himself standing next to Jesse. He took a tentative step forward, "Jesse?"

Buffy grabbed his arm, "They're vampires."

Willow pushed her way through to the front when she'd heard Xander's voice say Jesse's name. She KNEW it was her Xander. "XANDER!"

Xander let out an oof as a red headed bundle came flying into his arms.

"Will? WILLOW!" Buffy yelled as she jumped on Willow and Xander.

Willow, Buffy and Xander fell to the floor in a tangle of arms, legs and laughter.

Spike's eyes were riveted to his counterpart who had his arm draped around Druscilla. He tore his gaze away and his eyes widened further as he noticed Angel with his arm around Darla, Faith holding hands with Red's dead girlfriend Tara and the Watcher had a pained look on his face as he watched Willow.

Rupert's heart plummeted to his feet when he realized these were Willow's friends. Obviously Merlin and Nimue brought them here to take Willow back. His spine stiffened at the thought. There was no bloody way he was going to let her leave without him. If she went back to her reality he'd follow her. With Ethan's defeat and the balance restored, he felt confident in returning the mirror to the coven.

William cocked his head to the side as he looked at himself. So this was "Spike". This is how he'd end up if hadn't gotten his soul at the turn of the century and Druscilla had left him.

"I can't believe your really here." Willow said as got to her feet. "Merlin said that you'd find a way but I thought it would be years before I saw you again."

Giles smiled as he pulled Willow into his arms. Willow breathed in the scent that was Giles and marveled at how two men, who were basically the same, could instill two very different feelings in her.

"Merlin? You mean King Arthur, Round Table, that Merlin?" Anya asked.

"Yeah, that Merlin. Have I got a story to tell you guys. But first introductions."

"Uh, Willow I think we know everyone." Buffy said as her eyes were glued to Angel. Her heart broke a little more when she saw him lean down and place a small kiss on Darla's temple. Sure, intellectually she knew it wasn't HER Angel but that didn't stop her heart from hurting.

Willow squeezed Buffy's hand when she realized where the Slayer was looking. She knew only too well what it was like to come upon your love with someone else. Willow's eyes drifted to where Tara and Faith were standing. "But they don't know you." Willow whispered into Buffy's ear.

Buffy sighed, she guessed that meant she was dead in this universe. She only hoped that she took down a lot of vampires before she went. "It wasn't the Master was it?"

Willow smiled slightly, "No, it was Ethan."

"ETHAN?" Giles blurted out.

"Guys, why don't you go in the other room. Rupert and I'll get dressed and we'll tell you everything you want to know."

Willow could tell something was bothering Rupert. He had barely said two words while they were getting dressed. She slipped her arms around his waist and pressed a light kiss on the middle of his back.

"What's wrong?"

Rupert sighed and pulled Willow around to stand in front of him. He gently cupped her face and leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm not going to be all noble and let you go. If you leave I'm coming with you. I love you, Willow Rosenberg."

Silent tears slipped down her cheeks as she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. "I'm not going anywhere. Nimue said my soul was meant to be here and even if she hadn't I wouldn't leave you. After Tara died, I didn't think I would ever feel this way again. I'll always love Tara but you filled a hole I didn't realize was there. Life is too short to throw away love when you find it. I love you, Rupert Giles."

A gentle kiss soon turned into a passionate duel for dominance. Rupert reluctantly raised his head, "Do you think they'll notice if we say it took us longer than anticipated to get dressed?"

Willow smiled as she snaked her hand between them and caressed the front of his jeans. "They might buy it from me but I think they'll be a tad suspicious of you."

Rupert smirked down at her and then nipped her lower lip, "I don't know, love. You look like you've been thoroughly ravished, I'm not so sure they'd buy it from you either."

She gave one last caress before reluctantly stepping back. "Remember where we were."

Rupert pinched her bottom as she passed him in the hallway, "How can I forget?"

Xander looked up the stairs as he heard Willow's laughter float down. It was a double edged sword. On the one hand he was relieved that Willow hadn't been trapped in a demon dimension fighting for her life but on the other he was very afraid that she wouldn't be coming back with him and he couldn't imagine a life without Willow in it.

When they entered the room Rupert left it up to Willow how much she wanted to reveal to her friends about their relationship. Willow glanced over at Rupert as he seemed to hesitate in the doorway. She took a deep breath, well it was now or never. She didn't want to hide her relationship with Rupert but she was nervous of her friends' reactions.

She reached back, entwined her fingers with Rupert's and led him to the empty spot on the couch.

"So, where do you want to start?"

Giles, Xander and Buffy sat speechless as they watched the red head softly caress Rupert's arm with her free hand. The free hand that wasn't attached to Rupert's hand.

"Uh…" Buffy turned wide eyes to Xander and Giles.

Anya beamed when she saw what had held Xander's attention. Willow had moved on. Sure it was with GILES but she'd moved… away from Xander. "Well, about we start with that." Anya said as she pointed to the clasped hands of Rupert and Willow.

"Anya!" Xander yelled.

"What? It's what you guys obviously want to know about since you're staring at it."

Buffy immediately tore her gaze away and met the smirking face of Faith. Great, even this Faith mocked her. "Ummm, how about you start at the beginning when you came here Willow?"

Willow began to tell her tale of unpacking the mirror, finding Rupert downstairs, the wizarding war with Ethan and Avalon.

"S-so the mirror truly is Merlin's mirror?"

A flash of white light filled the room and when it faded a distinguished white haired man stood next to a beautiful red head.

Willow beamed at the two newcomers and looked over at Giles. "Giles, This is Nimue and Merlin."

Giles opened his mouth in shock and then closed it with a snap. It was MERLIN and NIMUE. As a young boy he'd devoured the stories of King Arthur and Merlin. He'd even fantasized of being a great wizard like Merlin one day. It had been one of the reasons he had been drawn to magick and to Ethan.

"I think we broke him." Nimue smiled as she watched Giles reaction to them. She turned serious eyes to Xander, "Only pure love could have restored our mirror and brought you on this journey. Though she was not meant for your world your soul's bond grew strong with hers. Know that even distance won't destroy the bond forged of love."

Xander turned confused eyes to Willow. "What does she mean you aren't meant for our world? You're coming back, right?"

Rupert gave her hand a squeeze as she stood to make her way over to Xander.

Willow dropped to her knees in front of Xander's chair. She gently lay her hands on his thighs and raised pleading eyes to his. "This is my home now, Xander. This is where I'm supposed to be."

Xander shook his head no but the tear filled eyes of his best friend stopped the movement. He placed his hands over hers and urged her to sit on his lap. Xander enfolded her in his arms as she quietly cried.

Buffy sniffed and scooted over to Willow and Xander. She set her head on Willow's lap and wrapped her arms around Xander's legs.

Giles tore his gaze away from his young charges and met the wise eyes of Nimue and Merlin. "What did you mean when you said that Willow was not meant for our world?"

"The souls of all witches are born in Avalon. Your Willow's soul was sent to the wrong dimension."

A small smile curved Giles' lips. That would certainly explain the power that Willow was able to achieve with very little teaching. His thoughts drifted to his counterpart and his feelings for Willow. Intellectually he understood "his" attraction to Willow. She was intelligent and beautiful. Two things he'd always been attracted to, perhaps if he hadn't met Willow as a young student but as a young woman they might have traveled down a different road.

Merlin's voice brought Giles out of his thoughts. "The magick of Avalon brought you on this journey. Go and enjoy your time with your friends. When you wake in the morning you'll have returned to your home."

Xander and Buffy tightened their hold on Willow at Merlin's words. With a sinking heart Xander knew that the twenty four hours would fly like minutes and all too soon he'd be living a life without Willow in it. The only thing that kept his heart from breaking completely was that he had seen how happy Willow was here with Rupert.

GAH! Rupert! That was an extremely scary visual place that he NEVER wanted to visit.

END


End file.
